Flight of the Bluebird
by jespah
Summary: In 2180, fifteen years after the events depicted in Take Back the Night, Malcolm Reed is back on Daranaea with his new ship, the DC-1505 Bluebird. How much have things changed? How much have they stayed the same? Is this generation fulfilling its promise?
1. Chapter 1

Would the Daranaean elections bring reform, or more of the same? Captain Malcolm Reed and his crew are about to find out.

_Star Trek  
Enterprise_

_Flight of the Bluebird_

1

"Doctor Varelle! Doctor Trinning!"

"What is it, Trava?" Trinning came rushing in.

"Look! The lab animal! I think it is cured!" she cried, pointing.

Varelle arrived. He was older, and it took him longer to get anywhere, but his mind remained sharp. "Let me see," he said, coming closer. The lab animal was one of their smaller food animal species. "Let us go over what we have done in this instance."

"A few days ago, we deliberately infected this animal with Thylacine Paramyxovirus," Trinning said, "The disease incubated and then became full-blown about four days previous to today."

"And then, yesterday," Trava said, "we injected the animal with the formula that we, uh, _you doctors_, you came up with."

"With the help of Doctor Rechal, don't forget," Varelle said, "he may be in the prison, but he has been helping us in correspondence, you know. Even a convict should receive proper credit, if it is so due. And then what was observed?"

"The animal was ill like the others were," Trinning said, "We all saw it. It was wheezing and coughing."

"There was also discharge from the snout," Trava said, "sometimes bloody, sometimes it was not."

"And?" Varelle prompted.

"And it was sleeping a lot, too," Trava said, "We gave it mild analgesics but nothing else."

"So, we gave the animal no other medicines except for yesterday's injection?"

"Correct, Doctor Varelle," Trinning said, "The animal has had no other medications."

"We will need to check the blood for antibodies, similar to the ones in, in your system, Trava," Varelle said, "for we all know that the vaccine was based, in part, on your blood."

"It is convenient for our research that you recovered. So many do not. Plus we are glad that you are healthy," Trinning said to her.

"I am pleased that my blood was of help," she said.

"If this has worked, we will need to test the vaccination in an infected Daranaean. We will need to work with the volunteers," Doctor Varelle said.

"I hardly think the word _volunteer _is appropriate," Doctor Trinning said.

"You know the law as well as I do," Varelle said, "And it is a good thing that Alpha Acreon has relaxed it in recent years. There is no more mandatory euthanasia for last caste females! Why, it is how we have Trava here."

"Euthanasia may not be mandatory," Trinning said, "but this is scarcely better. For a third caste wife who has undergone menopause now has two choices, rather than one, like before."

"A choice is better, yes?" asked the older man.

"Not too much better," Trinning replied, "for they have the choices of euthanasia or giving themselves over for medical experiments."

"Why, I experimented on Trava here six years ago! And she fully recovered. It was most unexpected at the time. And now she, well, we both know she does more than this but we have what we tell others, that she cleans up in here and makes our meals," Varelle pointed out.

"That is right, and it is the truth," Trinning said, "but it is not the whole truth, for you also help us with the laboratory work." Trava nodded and downcast her brown eyes briefly.

"And you must never say that to anyone," Varelle cautioned, "I do not wish for us to lose our funding or our laboratory, in particular when we are so close to a cure."

11


	2. Chapter 2

2

The new ship was sleek and beautiful, a marvel of engineering. It had left space dock and gone to Andoria, and was awaiting its first mission.

Captain Malcolm Reed sat in his Ready Room, sipping hot tea and gazing a bit at some of the artwork on the walls. These were works by his son, Declan, everything from a child's scrawled crayon picture of a dog to a tempura portrait of the boy's – man's, really, as Declan was nearly nineteen – mother. Declan had even drawn the ship's logo.

The ship was the _DC-1505_, the _USS Bluebird_, and its logo was on everything, from the side of the ship to the china cup from which the captain was drinking his tea. The logo was a stylized bluebird, a reminder of Earth and of Malcolm's great love, Lili, for she loved the color blue, and, for her and to celebrate his love, it was the bluebird of happiness.

He had been pleasantly shocked when Starfleet Command had allowed him to change the name of the ship. It was supposed to be something menacing – the _Defiant_. But he did not want a ship with a name that screamed anger and conquest. He had come up through the ranks in Tactical, and he knew all too well what it was like to go to war. So he had wanted even the ship's name to evoke peace.

He pulled up his left sleeve slightly, to expose a dull grey metal cuff with intricate scrollwork that he always wore. She had given it to him; the first time she had told him that she loved him. He never took it off. To look at it was to look at her. To touch it was to touch her hand. He consulted it, almost like an oracle, when he was troubled or upset or fearful.

She was alive, and very reachable, but communications sometimes took a while or were impractical. A call home during a space battle was simply not going to happen. So he would brush a finger on the metal and could imagine her near. And he could be comforted by the fact that she was far away from the danger.

"Thank you for being so accepting of this life, and for embracing it," he said aloud to no one, "and thank you the most for Declan. Our one and only; I don't even wish for another." He straightened up a bit and chuckled to himself. "Of course at my age it's unfathomable."

There was a PADD on his desk, and it had gone into sleep mode. There were some family photographs – a picture of him and Mark Latrelle horsing around at school, a photograph of Declan's first birthday party, and any number of others. He touched the screen and it immediately switched over to the time – _0900 hours_ – and the date – _August fifteenth 2180_.

"I shall be sixty-eight in less than a month. And you, love, you're seventy-one! It would take quite a bit of fancy medical work indeed for there to be a little brother or sister for our Dec. It's all right, though," he said, patting the metal cuff, "I am not disappointed one bit. I love our family just the way we are."

There was a communications chime. "Yes?"

It was his First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato Kimura, "I've got Admiral Black. He says he's got news about our first mission."

"Perfect," Captain Reed said, "kindly put him through."

"Malcolm," said the admiral, "we have a diplomatic mission."

"Oh?"

"The Daranaeans are going to hold their elections soon. They've asked for observers."

"Observers? We're just going to watch a bunch of people voting?"

"Officially, you're there to just watch. Unofficially, you're there in case things get ugly. Their Alpha –their leader – is a war hero named Acreon."

"Yes," Malcolm said, "I remember now. It was during second contact, there was a battle. He was their military commander, if I've got the right person. It's been a good decade and a half."

"You do. And after their Alpha, Arnis, was disgraced and convicted of murder, there was a provisional Alpha, Elemus. Then they had elections and Acreon got in. He's nearly completed his third five-year term. And that's the limit for them," said Admiral Black.

"Surely they've conducted power transfers before?"

"They have, and those have mostly been peaceful transitions. This time, Acreon is a bit fearful. There are nineteen candidates, but only two truly have a chance. One, Boestus, is a conservative candidate who would haul them back into the Dark Ages. The other is a reform candidate."

"Admiral, you and I both know that getting intimately involved in internal planetary politics is a dreadful idea."

"And you will not get involved," Black said, "if you have one candidate up for a visit, the other one gets equal time."

"I'd rather stay out of it completely, and just spend our time in orbit," Malcolm said, "otherwise, I suppose we'd be weighing and measuring the foods we served them for supper, so as to assure the amounts were the same! Or are we to hold a stopwatch during both visits so that the durations are perfectly identical?"

"Just … try," Admiral Black said, "after all, you have met the reform candidate."

"I have?"

"Yes," Black said, "during second contact. He's the eldest son of the disgraced Arnis. He's thirty years old, and his name is Vidam."

=/\=

On Earth, Federation Councilman Jonathan Archer was awaiting a very special call. There was a communications chime, and he jumped on it immediately. "Yes! This is Jonathan Archer."

"Councilman Archer", said a woman, "my name is Cynthia Brennan. I have a beagle puppy for you."

=/\=

On a small ship, the _Corumon_, Earth was finally visible. "Look at how green it is!" enthused a young woman. She had off-white fur on most of her body and had never, ever been to Earth before.

"Yes, it's beautiful, Seppa," said her husband, "but don't overexert yourself." He patted her pregnant belly. "Don't want anything bad happening to either of you."

"Of course, Brantus," she said, leaning near him and smelling him. "You smell so good. My pen pal says that there are all sorts of places that even he can smell, so we should enjoy Earth very much."

"Who knew you would become such good friends with a Federation Councilman?" Brantus asked, "He is the same level as Vidam is on Daranaea. Perhaps they will both be Alpha leaders at the same time."

"Perhaps," she said, "I care little for power and politics, though I do support my brother's candidacy, of course."

"He is trying to relax the euthanasia law more," Brantus said, "so I know I support him. I, I don't know what I'll do when the time comes for you. We will; if we must, we can keep traveling. But our daughter," he touched her belly again, "oh, how will she have a husband if we are outlaws?"

"Right now I just want to be sure she is born healthy," Seppa said, "and hope for the best. If I could vote, of course it would be for Vidam, brother or no brother."

"That is what the Beta Council fears the most. If Daranaean women ever get the right to vote, they're terrified that you'd all just vote them out of office in one shot!"

"But that is not what is being discussed as an issue of the day. Right now, it's just whether to relax and, perhaps someday, abolish the euthanasia law," Seppa said. She was only nineteen, but she still trembled a little, even though Brantus was holding her close. It would be, what, another twenty-five years? Thirty? And then she would be faced with choosing whether to be euthanized or give herself up for medical experiments. She was a last caste Daranaean female, and menopause would bring with it that awful choice.

"Right," Brantus said, "you know I do not favor you over my other two wives, of course. But I know I have the least amount of time with you. They are good women, they are indulgent."

"They are," Seppa agreed, "Vidam made sure I was sold to the man who would treat me the best. And you are, most assuredly, that man. But let us not speak of euthanasia. Instead, let us talk about our visit. Jonathan has never met you before! My own father," she paused for a second, for her father had been the disgraced Arnis, "is as good as gone. And I have known Jonathan Archer for a good fifteen years."

"Do you mean I will need to prove myself to him?" Brantus asked.

"Perhaps a little," she teased, "but I shall put in a good word for you."

9


	3. Chapter 3

3

The _Bluebird_ got close to Daranaea on August twentieth of 2180 and they could pick up surface broadcasts. Hoshi tuned into one at Malcolm's request, and they watched and listened as intently as the citizens in Daranaea's many provinces did.

A field reporter said, "_The Beta Council chamber is normally a hive of activity, but right now, it is, curiously, quiet_."

There were then cheers as the Alpha, Acreon, appeared. He raised his arms to call for quiet, and then spoke, "_Fellow Daranaeans! Our elections will be in one week's time. I envy the next Alpha, for he will be in an even closer relationship with the Federation. He will be able to decide whether Daranaea should join the Federation at all. And I shall be pleased when we get to that day, regardless of his decision. We are a part of a much larger galactic community than we had originally thought. There are worlds and peoples that are radically different from our own. We have seen many different societies in the past two decades. Undoubtedly, we shall see many more. These are heady times."_

He coughed a little before continuing. "_I urge our voters to consider all of the candidates, and all of the issues. I do not throw my support behind any of the candidates, and I will not do so. I do not intend to sway this election in any manner. My desire is to work with my successor to bring about the smoothest possible transition. There is a bright, good-smelling future ahead of us. Thank you_."

"_And there you have it_," said the field reporter, speaking into a camera, "_our Alpha has been very careful to not show favoritism, but he has got to be pleased that one of his sons-in-law, Vidam, is a leading candidate. And as all Daranaeans know, the other leading candidate is the standard bearer for the conservatives, Boestus._"

An anchorman cut in, "_In a field of nineteen candidates, Boestus and Vidam have emerged as the front-runners. Our latest polls show them virtually neck and neck, and all differences are well within small plus or minus error percentages_."

"_It's interesting that the Alpha did not address the main issue of this campaign_," commented the field reporter, "_While there are questions about jobs, and about possibly allying with the United Federation of Planets in a more formal and permanent manner, we all know that the main issue of this election is the proposed repeal of the ages-old euthanasia law_."

=/\=

Malcolm called a meeting of his senior staff, in the _Bluebird's_ main conference room. It was not only him and Hoshi, but also Tactical Lieutenant Aidan MacKenzie, Pilot Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, Chief Medical Officer Blair Claymore, Science Officer Ensign Lucy Stone and Chief Engineer Ensign Jennifer Crossman Ramirez.

Malcolm began, "I have sent reading materials to all of your PADDs. Kindly review them prior to our next meeting. We are going to Daranaea. Some of you have been to the surface, while others remained up here during second contact, a good decade and a half ago."

"I haven't been there at all," Blair said.

"That's right," Malcolm said, "I'm sure you'll be interested. Lucy?"

"They're fascinating, scientifically speaking," she said to Blair, "The only known sentient marsupials in the galaxy!"

"I'll be sure to read up," Blair said.

"Feel free to contact Phlox, on Denobula, or An Nguyen, on the _Excelsior_. I'm certain they'll have medical and scientific insights," Malcolm said. "Now, our mission is to observe their elections for Alpha. The Alpha position is rather similar to our position of President."

"Are they expecting violence?" Aidan asked.

"I think it's possible. But I suspect it's a bit more like the old United Nations observing elections. It's being presented as a bit of protocol, to assure that everything is going according to Hoyle. But I believe the current Alpha, a war hero of theirs named Acreon, is concerned. They are at a bit of a crossroads."

"How have they progressed since we last were there officially, Captain?" Travis asked, "Weren't you there several years ago?"

"I was," Malcolm said, "I went to Andoria with my family and we detoured over so that Declan could have some play."

"That's a long way to go for a play date," Lucy said. Her own daughters generally didn't go that far. Gina was already off the ship, but her younger one, Vanessa Miller, was still aboard, a teenager playing the occasional prank but generally a joy to have around.

"I suppose I was a bit obsessive then," Malcolm said, smiling a little, "I just wanted Declan to be exposed to as many different species as possible, at a young age. So he and two young girls, Minna and Seppa, played a few games for a few days and ran around a lot. There were a couple of littler ones who tagged along, Inta and Chellis. Declan was five then, so it was early in 2167; it was also for my beloved's birthday," he touched the cuff a little. She had turned fifty-eight then. That had been a good vacation.

"So the people are friendly?" Blair asked.

"Yes, and rather homey," Malcolm said, "but there are other things."

"Their society is still really sexist," Lucy said, "I remember it all too well. The last time we were there officially, there was a big news story, a trial of the Alpha's second wife. She was accused of killing a fetus."

"Abortion is criminalized there?" Blair asked.

"I'm not certain of the subtleties of their laws," Malcolm admitted, "but this trial was because the fetus was male. And there was," he shook his head, "no thought for the other victim."

"The mother?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Travis said, "Hoshi and I watched it from the viewer. The mother was pregnant and she was killed, and so was the baby, of course. But the trial was only about the baby's death."

"The mother, I remember now," Hoshi said, "she was in the lowest caste. They have three castes, and the mother was at the bottom so nobody really seemed to care until the end of the trial, when the Prime Wife testified and basically told off the judicial panel." She sighed. "I bet those women still don't have the right to vote."

Malcolm said, "I haven't received confirmation on that either way, but I imagine you're right. We are, let us be clear about this; we are not going there in order to make judgments about their lives or their government. We have a rather specific mission to perform. We are to observe their elections, nothing more, and to help to dispel violence if it should come to that. But then, only if we are asked to do so by the Alpha and the legitimate Daranaean government. Now, there are apparently nineteen candidates. We shall have them all up for a meal and a chat, and include Acreon. There are two leading candidates but we are not to play favorites. Even an underdog," he paused and smiled a little, seeing as the Daranaeans were so canid in appearance and behaviors, "could possibly win this one. Dismissed."

7


	4. Chapter 4

4

In a few days, the_ Corumon_ slowly glided to a stop in a landing bay near Starfleet Headquarters. The family opened the hatch and got out, Brantus going first. He inhaled deeply. "Earth smells good," he proclaimed.

The rest of the family came out. Jonathan Archer was waiting to meet them. He came over quickly. "Seppa!" he called out happily.

She cautiously stepped out and he took one look at her. He had not realized that she was pregnant. "A, a surprise," she said to him, and then hastily added. "This is my husband, Brantus."

Jonathan shook his hand enthusiastically. "I'm glad to know you. And congratulations!" He came closer and Seppa kissed him lightly on the cheek, the tiniest of licks, like a puppy. He smiled at her warmly and took her furry hands in his. "You're glowing."

"What is that? What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that pregnancy agrees with you," said the human.

"Ah, I understand now," said Seppa. "I am to have a girl child. We are going to name her something special but we have not decided on the specifics yet."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful," Jonathan said, getting their bags to his car as Brantus's two other wives followed and he took them to their hotel.

=/\=

Trinning came home that evening to a rousing reception, as always. He first embraced his very pregnant Prime Wife, Kathalia, and said, "You are the best cook." The house smelled wonderful as a meal of meat and vegetables was finishing cooking.

Then he held his secondary wife, Jamae. "My first love," he said to her. She had a pouchling and so he held her from the side so that the pouchling could get enough air. He knelt down and kissed her pouch and the pouchling moved a little.

And finally he went to hug and kiss his third caste Wife, Tamira. "My sweet," he said. Their little daughter was nearby and held her arms up. He picked up the baby, who was only clad in swaddling. "Erda," he said, "are you talking yet?" The baby just giggled at him.

"Not yet," Tamira said, "but it is early. I think we are thinking about talking, though."

"My littlest out of the pouch, you will find that talking is a wonderful thing to do," Trinning said to Erda as he straightened up, holding her. "And our other daughters?"

"Curra and Samitha are helping with the meal and are setting the table," said Tamira.

"What was your day like, Husband?" asked Kathalia. Jamae got the last of the meal together as Kathalia sat down, resting her swollen ankles.

"We had a bit of a breakthrough," he said, "we may be close to a cure, but we need to test our findings in a living Daranaean."

Jamae came out. "Almost ready." She saw that the others looked a bit serious. "Here, Erda, you will help me with the last part of getting dinner ready, and then you will help to collect Curra and Samitha." She took the baby from Trinning so that the other three could speak in privacy.

"A living Daranaean," Kathalia said, "That means a third caste woman like Tamira."

"Yes," Trinning admitted, "I do not like it but we need to test the medicine and determine its effectiveness."

"Who is in your lab these days?" asked Tamira.

"We have three with us," Trinning said. "There is Fyra. There is Darri. And there is Cama."

"Cama," Tamira said, "she is from Councilman Elemus's house, yes?"

"Yes," Trinning confirmed, "she lived there before."

=/\=

In another part of Daranaea, another domestic scene was playing out. "Boestus," said an elder Prime Wife named Nitha, "the days grow late and Shura has not ovulated and she has not conceived. It may be close to her time."

"Not, not yet," said Boestus.

His secondary wife, Carya, came into the room. "Husband, you know the laws as we all do. It is a painful law yet it remains the law. And you have said that it is your position for it to remain the law. And what that means is that Shura will, soon, face a horrible choice."

Boestus rose. "This is my house, and I will decide on our conversations. We will speak of this no more."

"As you wish, Husband," Carya said carefully as she and Nitha left the room.

=/\=

On the _Bluebird_, they were in orbit around Daranaea. The date slide by on the chronometer – _August twenty-fourth of 2180._ Malcolm was on the Bridge, and they were patched in to Sick Bay so that Blair could join in the conversation. "We shall have them all up in a day or so," he said, "there are nineteen candidates and we will also invite wives. So that shall be," he did a quick calculation in his head, "seventy-six people."

"Good God," Blair said, "isn't that almost as many people as originally manned the _NX-01_?"

"Chef will flip out," Travis said.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we'll confine the spouses to Prime Wives only," mused the captain, "I don't wish to play favorites but the sheer volume makes it impractical to do so otherwise."

"Thirty-eight will be a lot more reasonable," Hoshi stated.

"Very well," said Captain Reed, "Prime Wives only."

6


	5. Chapter 5

5

At Jonathan Archer's home, the Daranaean family all walked in, one after the other. All three of Brantus's wives were at various stages of pregnancy. They all sniffed as they walked in. "Cleaning solution," said Anatha, the Prime Wife.

"My housekeeper was here two days ago," Jonathan explained.

"And I believe there is a bit of rotting food in your refrigeration unit," reported Raelia, the secondary. She put a hand in front of her own nose in order to block out the stench, as did the other two women.

"_Really_?" asked Jonathan. "How can you tell? The door to the refrigeration unit is closed, and it's supposed to make a perfect seal."

"If I may," Brantus answered, "there are a few molecules that escape any time a refrigeration unit's door is opened, yes? That is what my secondary – that is what all of them – are noticing."

"That must be parts per trillion, or maybe even quadrillion," said Archer. He opened the door to the unit and all three of the wives recoiled and moved away from him, looking a bit nauseous. "I don't smell a thing. Can you tell what's gone bad?"

"I do not know the word," Seppa said, holding her nose and looking very distressed. "But it is some sort of plant item."

Jonathan looked through containers as the women all excused themselves and went outside. He finally opened one which held a leftover salad from a takeout place. He took a whiff and still couldn't smell anything.

"That is it," Brantus said. Jonathan handed him the container and a fork. The Daranaean plunged the fork into the mixed greens and immediately found what he was looking for – he had speared a grape tomato. "The rest is all right, although some of it may have assumed a bit of the foul smell."

Jonathan took the offending item off the fork. "It feels firm and perfectly ripe to me. I can't smell anything wrong with it." The salad had only been from the previous day's lunch. He threw it into the disposer.

Brantus called the women back. "It is gone."

"Oh, it was so foul," Anatha said, "please, I do not mean to embarrass you, but it was just overwhelming."

"We can all breathe more easily now," said Raelia.

"Another one of our many differences," Seppa shrugged.

=/\=

"Tamira, are you all right?" Trinning asked his third caste wife as he got ready for work.

"I am healthy."

"Yet you are troubled."

"It is because of Fyra, of course," she said, "Sister to my mother. You will test your new drug on Fyra, yes?"

"And I will test it on Cama and on Darri. We do have to be certain it works before we begin to make it available to the general populace."

"I just wish that she would not have to suffer."

"I wish the same. And I will give her and the other two any of the analgesics that they need," replied Trinning. "They are fine third caste women. I suppose I feel the most for Darri."

"True," Tamira said, "never purchased, save by you, for the laboratory. Husband, I would not be able to bear life without you."

"You are one of the shining stars of my life," Trinning said to her, "and your light helps us all to see better."

"But not as bright as Kathalia and Jamae's lights," Tamira said, "I know my place, you know."

"The table has four legs," he replied, "and none of them are any longer than the others. If they were, the table would fall. You are one of my loves, regardless of your caste."

"The elder generation would never speak in such a manner," she replied.

"That is to their detriment."

=/\=

The _Bluebird_ was greeted with much fanfare on Daranaea. The Alpha, Acreon, personally contacted the ship. "It is to our great honor that you have returned, Captain Reed."

"We're glad to have returned," Malcolm replied.

"Our elections will be very soon. It would mean a great deal to our people if you were to meet our leading candidates."

"We would like very much to meet them and their Prime Wives. Let's say dinner, tomorrow evening, here on the _Bluebird_?"

"It would be to our honor. Acreon out."

Malcolm turned to Hoshi and said, "Tell Mister Delacroix to make a lamb stew for tomorrow evening's supper, please."

"Got it."

6


	6. Chapter 6

6

At the laboratory, Trinning and Doctor Varelle stood with Trava and their three test subjects. "We have a possible cure," said Varelle, "but it is untried in a living Daranaean."

"We would like to give you the virus," Trinning said, "and then the cure, and see if it works."

"And if it works?" asked Darri.

"Then you will be cured and your blood will be harvested at regular intervals as it is what is used to make the vaccine," explained Varelle.

"How regular would these intervals be?" asked Fyra.

"Every month or so," Trava explained. "But I am mostly able to work. The harvesting, it takes perhaps an hour and I can honestly say that the pain is minimal."

"And if it does not work?" inquired Cama.

"Then," Trinning swallowed, "we will be a little closer to a cure as we will not be bothering with something that does not work. We will do our best to keep you as comfortable as possible."

"But this Thylacine Paramyxovirus, it is generally fatal, yes?" asked Fyra.

"Most of the time, yes," replied Varelle. "I will speak truth to you – we have no idea whether this will work."

"And we must obey you," Darri said. "There is no refusal of this test."

They were all quiet for a moment. "I know that you have fear," Varelle said, "that I can understand. But you are here for a specific purpose. If you refuse, you know that we can give you over for euthanasia, despite your choice to become experimental test subjects."

Cama was about to say something, and then seemed to think better of it. "You are speaking truth. We have no real choices or rights in this matter. Nor do we have them in most matters."

"We would not be proposing this if we did not think it could work," Trinning stated. "We know that there are other laboratories on Daranaea. And they are also working on a cure. But a great many of them are irresponsible, and will inject their test subjects with any old thing. It is like hitting at something in the dark when your nose is clamped closed. It is no better than random guessing, and I am certain that those test subjects, they suffer."

"I get no pleasure out of causing suffering," said Doctor Varelle.

The three test subjects conferred for a moment and then Cama said, "We have agreed. We will do this."

"We can try something," said Trinning. "You will all receive the virus today. But one could get the cure tomorrow, the twenty-fifth, another on the day after, and then the third on the following day. We could determine whether acting quickly would be a better course of action."

"I shall go last, then," Cama said.

"And I shall go second," added Fyra.

"You need not," said Darri.

"No," Cama said to her, "you must receive the cure first. You are still young, not yet menopausal. You could still be sold to a husband. Is it not possible?" she asked the men.

"Theoretically, I suppose," Trinning said carefully.

"But most unlikely," Varelle mumbled under his breath as he began to prepare viral injections for all three of them.

=/\=

Malcolm walked over to the galley on the _Bluebird_. Chef Delacroix looked up when he saw him. "So, Boss, what brings you here?"

"I like this place," the captain admitted, "it's special to me."

"I know why," said Brian Delacroix. "I took over for Lili on the _NX-01_."

"So galleys and kitchens and the like – they are important to me." He touched the cuff – Lili's gift to him. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am. I've got lamb, I've got root vegetables and I am thinking a salad for anyone who wants something not quite so heavy, plus I'll make sourdough rounds. Forty guests, eh? Ya couldn't make our first diplomatic dinner a small one?"

"I had to invite all nineteen candidates, and then also the Alpha and his Prime Wife."

"They must have huge families," said Brian.

"Enormous," stated Captain Reed, "their children alone are like football teams all by themselves."

"Two is plenty," Brian said. "I can barely imagine the noise level in their homes."

5


	7. Chapter 7

7

The next day, Trinning got up early to check on his patients. Varelle had not yet arrived, and Trava was still busy with her morning meal. He donned protective gear before going to visit his patients in quarantine.

Cama, Fyra and Darri all looked terrible. They were coughing and sneezing, their noses running. They shivered although the lab's environmental controls were set to a normally comfortable temperature. He turned the heat up for them.

He prepared the injection. "Darri," he said, "let us see what happens."

She nodded. Her throat was too raw to speak. He rolled up her sleeve for her as she was too weak to do so. He injected her and then she leaned on him, her reddened eyes looking at him. She opened her mouth but was too weak to speak. "Here, you must sleep," he said. He helped her to a mat and laid her down on it. The other two huddled closer, shivering.

He left quarantine and got them more blankets. "S-so, c-cold," Cama said. Then she erupted in a fit of coughing.

"We will get you hot foods," Trinning said.

"Trinning," she croaked, "water."

=/\=

On Earth, Jonathan contacted Seppa at her hotel. "Can you get away for maybe an hour or two, including lunch?"

"I suppose so. Brantus, is it all right if I tour with Jonathan for a little while?"

"Certainly," he said, "Raelia and Anatha and I will visit the Presidio."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

=/\=

"Where are we going?" Seppa asked as Jonathan drove along.

"I hope you don't mind; it's an errand of mine."

"Oh? Am I selecting furnishings for your home?"

"No," he laughed, "I'm going to a beagle breeder named Cynthia Brennan."

"What is that?"

"Do you remember, when you were little, I sent you photographs, that I had a pet dog named Porthos?"

"I remember. He looked a little like the animals we have evolved from. Or, at least, what our scientists speculate about such things from bones and tools."

"Yes. I had Porthos and then I had Prada. Prada passed away about seven months ago."

"I am so sorry," Seppa said. "They have such short lives."

"Yes, they do. And it takes a while, I've learned, before it's a good idea to get another dog. You don't want to jump in immediately. This isn't a problem, though, as getting a dog from a reputable breeder can take some time. I put my name in three months ago, and Cynthia Brennan called me the other day. There's a litter and they are old enough."

"And we are going to get your new little dog! Oh, how wonderful!" she clapped her hands in delight.

=/\=

On the _Bluebird_, the last touches were being put on the meal as the Observation Lounge was being stuffed with even more chairs. Crewmen had been assigned to serve – even people who were in other departments, like Engineering or Tactical – otherwise, the meal would never get served.

The guests began to arrive.

They were all shapes and sizes and colors, it seemed, from liver-spotted sleek short ones to tall, grey shaggy ones to blue merle-colored short-nosed ones to off-white long-snouted ones who superficially resembled Seppa, although they were not relations.

Last to arrive were Vidam and Boestus, with their Prime Wives, with Acreon and his Prime Wife. "Ethara," Vidam said, taking his Prime Wife's hand, "I also so pleased that you are meeting humans."

"I have heard things," she said, shaking Captain Reed's hand, "and I saw some of you on my viewer many years ago. I think you were one of them, but your fur was brown then."

"Fur? Oh, my hair, yes. It's a bit grey now," said Malcolm. "I suppose that's how time goes for all of us, eh?"

Boestus presented his Prime Wife, Nitha. "I was very expensive," she said as her greeting.

"Yes, I have no doubt," said Hoshi, gulping a little.

The younger wives would say their names or would use greetings that were pleasantries such as asking about the ship or about humans. It was the older wives who would mention pricing – the generational difference was rather pronounced.

"I am glad you are all here," Malcolm said, tapping a fork to a glass in order to get everyone's attention. "I hope you enjoy the meal that Chef Delacroix has prepared for all of you. We here on the _Bluebird_ are very supportive of your representative government and of all peaceful elections. Our wish is for a smooth transfer of power and for continued harmonious relations with you, no matter who becomes your next Alpha."

They drank to that – younger Prime Wives were usually pregnant or pouch feeding and so they drank water. The older ones joined in and drank a bit of the merlot that had been brought out for the occasion.

"Whaddaya think?" asked Aidan, who was standing near a wall with Blair. "You never saw them before."

"Yanno, I read up on them," she said, "but it didn't prepare me for the sight of so many pouch babies rolling over. It's funny. They bare their stomachs and you can see every contour of their children. And those kids are active! It's fascinating, almost like a second pregnancy."

Ethara was nearby and she came over. "I did not mean to overhear, but you are correct. It is very much like a second pregnancy. In many ways, we need to be a lot more careful, as pouchlings can be harmed if we allow the top of the pouch to be blocked in any way. And they stay inside for a good six months, you see. I tell you, it can be chilly to have one's belly bared for so long."

"How can you remember who everyone is?" asked Blair.

"I am related to about half of the Prime Wives here," she said, "Our families intermarry constantly. These are not sisters – more like cousins and aunts. Some are older, like Nitha – she is my mother's mother's youngest sister."

"You seem to have a generation gap," said Aidan, "The older women talked about how much they cost, but you didn't."

"Daranaea is changing, whether they want it to or not," Ethara said quietly, and he had to strain to hear her. "We are bought and sold, yes, but we are finding that most of the other marriages in the galaxy are not begun in such a manner. It is beginning to be seen as poor taste to discuss prices and pricing levels quite so openly. Oh! There is Vidam, I must go."

=/\=

Hoshi found herself talking to Nitha. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose," said the older Daranaean woman.

"I've noticed that all of the wives have names with a _th _sound in them, like in the word _think_. Do you know if there's a particular reason for that?"

"That I know. The sound means '_good smell'_, in any combination with any other words or sounds. This is because we are all good-smelling. Secondaries and last caste females cannot have that sound in their names, for they do not smell like we do." She turned away and Hoshi was left to wonder a bit about that as she could not smell a thing.

=/\=

Lucy spoke with Vidam for a while. "I remember you have a very powerful mother," she said to him.

"Yes; she is somewhat unique among Daranaean females. It's a bit much at times, to be the eldest child of the legendary Dratha. She is slowing down a bit, though."

"And there was a secondary, Mistra, am I remembering right?"

"Yes, I'm pleased you remember. She is chasing after her grandchildren. My brother Trinning has three daughters – one from each wife. But his Prime Wife is pregnant with a boy child now, and the secondary is pouch feeding another son."

"We are interrelated in all sorts of ways," said Ethara, coming over. "Why, Vidam's secondary, Morza, is half-sister to Trinning's Prime Wife, Kathalia. They are both daughters of Acreon."

"Ah," Lucy said, "you've got complicated family trees."

"Perhaps tree is not the right word," said Vidam, "something more tangled, maybe."

"Bramble," suggested Lucy.

"A family bramble," said Ethara, "I like it."

=/\=

Cynthia Brennan's home was small and comfortable – not much more than a cottage. It was right on the Pacific, and had a magnificent view and direct access to the beach. "Come in! Come in!" she enthused. She shook Seppa's hand warmly. "You are, are you a Caitian?"

"No, I am a Daranaean."

"I have never heard of your species before. Please forgive me for staring."

"It is all right. When I was very small, we had never heard of humans."

There were barks and yips as the door was closed, and then they suddenly went quiet. An adult female beagle came over and sniffed at Seppa. "Breezy," said Cynthia, "come, girl."

Breezy ignored her and continued sniffing Seppa. The dog did not growl, but did not wag her tail, either. Finally, she stepped back a bit and tilted her head in confusion.

Seppa knelt down until she was almost at eye level to Breezy. "I am Seppa," she said softly to the dog. She sniffed the air near the dog, who whined a little. "I know that this is your home. And I am here because my dear friend is going to go home with; I believe it is one of your children, yes? Is that correct?"

"Yes, the puppy is from Breezy's litter," Cynthia confirmed.

"I know that is it sad to see your children leave," Seppa said to Breezy, "but your baby will have a very good life, filled with love. And your baby could visit. Is that correct?"

"Sure," said Cynthia.

"I could arrange to do that sometimes," Jonathan said.

Breezy tilted her head a little and then stamped her front paws and shook her head to the side, a kind of _follow me _gesture. Seppa straightened up. "She wants me to follow her."

Seppa followed Breezy to a small room off to the side, where there was a whelping box with six puppies in it. They were squealing and moving but they stopped and instead sat in a line when they saw Breezy and Seppa.

Jonathan and Cynthia were right behind. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen them do that before."

"Jonathan, please come over here," Seppa said, "and crouch down with me, all right?"

"All right," he said, knees creaking a bit as he knelt down.

"Which puppy did you pick out for me?" Jonathan asked Cynthia.

"Buster," she said, "he's the one with the green collar."

Seppa looked at the six puppies lined up in front of her. She addressed Buster directly. "You are shy and scared, I see. I understand. But Jonathan is very kind and friendly. You will have a good home with him." The puppy still hung back. Seppa looked around again. "He is too afraid to go with you. But she, the one with the lighter-colored collar, she very much wants to go with you."

"Windy?" asked Cynthia, "but I was going to –"

"Windy," Seppa said, "is this who you wish to be with?" Windy came over, wagging her tail and nestled her head into Jonathan's outstretched hand.

"Whaddaya think?" he asked Cynthia.

"I'd say you've got a dog. And I can switch everything around. Buster might be all right with the family I had picked out for Windy. They have a young girl who's very shy."

"Then she and Buster will have that in common, and can become good friends very quickly," Seppa said, straightening up again. "Oh, I do hope I have not overstepped my bounds."

"Not at all," said Cynthia, "I want the puppies and their owners to be well-matched. But tell me, can you talk to them?"

"Not really," Seppa said, "but I suppose I understand their body language a bit, and they understand mine. And we, our smells are somewhat similar. I suppose that got their attention."

"I have never had a female dog before," Jonathan said, also straightened up, back cracking a little bit.

"It's not much different. Except that she's always right," Cynthia said, winking at Seppa, who laughed.

=/\=

They bundled Windy into a travel crate – Jonathan explained that it was for her own safety – and drove away. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Certainly," she said, "so long as I can have meat. I am supposed to have that at every meal."

"Got it," he said, pulling into the parking area adjacent to a small café. "Do you want to sit outside?"

"Can we? I would love that!"

=/\=

They sat together outside and chatted about all sorts of things as Seppa attacked a cheeseburger hungrily. At one point, Seppa said, "My little sister, Inta, she is, I fear she will not be sold to a husband."

"Oh?"

"She is rather headstrong. She reads many books – Captain Reed and his lady friend have sent all manner of books – and I think she is getting ideas from them."

"What kinds of books?"

"When we were small, they were works like children's readers and classic works, something called _Charlotte's Web_ – I remember I liked that one. Then romances like _Jane Eyre_. But they also sent something called _The Lysistrata_."

"Ah, I can see where that one would be a little problematic," he said, "it's a play about, well, women withhold relations in order to stop a war."

"Yes, I also read it, but then our mother saw it and she said maybe it was not such a good thing for us to be reading as, you know, we can never do such a thing on Daranaea." She looked down. "The women here are so very brave. It is something that even the Prime Wives on my world can never be."

He took her furry hand. "Maybe someday."

Unseen by both of them, photographs were taken.

15


	8. Chapter 8

8

It was a huge recovery and clean up after such a big meal. Captain Reed was back on the Bridge after a while; Boestus in particular had kept him talking and it was enough already.

"Let's meet here," Malcolm said, "So kindly open up a channel to Sick Bay and another to Engineering."

"Got 'em," Hoshi said.

"I think that went all right," Malcolm ventured.

"They're still oppressed," Hoshi said, "I haven't really seen too much evidence of changes."

"I think you really need to look for such evidence," replied the captain.

"Well, there's a definite separation of not only the genders but also the castes," Hoshi said, "that part hasn't changed."

"Actually," Aidan said, looking up from the Tactical Station, "Blair and I were talking to the wife of one of the lead candidates –Ethara. And she said that there are some changes happening and the older generation and the newer are kind of, I guess you could say they're at something of a crossroads."

"I had quite a time of it," Malcolm stated. "Boestus and his wife gave me the third degree about not being married but having a child."

"I also got that," Aidan said, "even without a kid; they wondered why Susan and I aren't married. They also wondered why she was working at all; they kinda made me feel like I was some sort of a failure for not keeping her from working. Even after I told them she's the ship's teacher, it didn't seem to matter to them. They just wanted to make their point that men work and women don't."

"That's the impression I got, too," Jennifer said over the hum of the warp engines. "It didn't seem to matter that I'm married; they couldn't believe that Frank would just let me fly off and work and be apart from him."

"Same here," Blair said, "they couldn't fathom that my husband would allow me to go out into space without him, or would let me – _horrors_ – possibly see the occasional naked man while practicing medicine."

"They thought Takashi should whisk me back home," Hoshi commiserated.

"You don't wanna know what they thought of me and my daughters," Lucy said.

"They didn't actively insult you, did they, Ensign?" asked Captain Reed.

"No, not really," she said, "but the older ones definitely made it clear that they disapproved, and that they thought Andrew shouldn't be letting me work. It's all about permissions with them!"

"Yes," Malcolm said absently, "the men give or withhold permission and that's that. What about you, Travis?"

"Hmm? I mainly just ate lunch and kept my mouth shut about my family," he said, "I didn't want them talking about my mother running freight or anything like that."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to deal with the Daranaeans, I'll wager," Malcolm said.

=/\=

When Jonathan dropped Seppa off at her hotel, Brantus came out. "Might I speak with you a bit?" he asked Archer.

"Sure."

"The wives are resting. Pregnancy takes a bit out of them, you see."

"Hmm, we could go to my home and let them have some quiet time."

"All right," said Brantus.

They got back to Jonathan's home and he got them each a bottle of beer. "So, what's on your mind, Brantus?"

"I was wondering," he said, and he seemed to be casting about for the right way to put what he was about to say.

"And?"

"And Seppa is enjoying her time on Earth very much."

"She's a lot of fun to have around," Jonathan said, "I've known her since she was a small child; it's a joy to see how she's grown into such a lovely and kind young woman."

"I'm glad you think that way," Brantus said. He then steeled himself for his next statement. "Jonathan, what would you say to purchasing Seppa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to buy my wife?"

5


	9. Chapter 9

9

Back on Daranaea, Boestus and Nitha went home. Carya and Shura were waiting for them. "I have failed again," Shura said, "Husband, I have not ovulated and I have not conceived. I am obligated to tell you that my time for having children, it has ended." She shivered as she said that.

"Is this true?" Boestus asked Carya.

She nodded. "Perhaps something can be done. Maybe there is an herbal remedy of some sort."

"If there was," Nitha said, "surely it would have been found before now." She shook her head. "This is so sad. Shura, you are so young for this to be happening."

Boestus left them, entering his own bedchamber. He looked around in a cabinet until he found what he was looking for. It was an old square of cloth, barely recognizable from what it had once been – an old baby blanket. He put it against his face for a moment and then sniffed it in vain, trying to catch any lingering scent, but there was none.

Nitha came in. "You should speak with Shura, and determine her choice – medical experiments or euthanasia."

"I, I cannot deal with that right now," he said.

She left. There was a sound at the door. It was Shura. She came in tentatively. "May I come in, Husband?"

He nodded. She came closer. "I am afraid," she admitted.

"I must prepare for a campaign speech tonight. We will talk in the morning."

She left to allow him to prepare.

=/\=

"Buy your wife?" Jonathan was incredulous. "What are you talking about, Brantus?"

The Daranaean looked at him and sighed. "It is not my desire," he admitted, "but it would be the best thing for her. She is young and fertile, and she is very fond of you. I could give you a very good price for her – but that should not make you think that she has no value."

"Don't you want to keep her? Brantus, she's in love with you. Why are you trying to do this?"

"It is; this is the only way."

"Only way for what?"

"For her to survive. Jonathan, she is a third caste female. When she is menopausal, I will have to give her up. And she will either be euthanized or sold for medical experiments. It is not what I want for her."

"Brantus, she's only nineteen years old! Surely you want to stay with her as long as possible."

"I do," Brantus admitted, "I love her dearly. It is not supposed to be possible. We do not have a word or a symbol for wife-love, or husband-love, but we do feel it. But you see we may not get back to Earth again before she is menopausal. I know that she could have asylum here. And you would take care of her. It would be better than somewhere else, like Andoria, where she would know no one."

"And your unborn daughter?"

"You can have her in addition to Seppa, no charge," Brantus said, "for eventually she will have the same problem. All third caste females on Daranaea have this problem."

"Why couldn't you stay here with her?"

"My other two wives are not subject to the euthanasia law, and any daughters they had would not be, either. To leave Daranaea and stay here, it would be isolating. Surely you must realize that my daughter could never marry. Who would wed her? Would one of your friends' sons fall in love with her? We are very different in appearance, as you are aware. I do not believe that any human could possibly get past that. I do not wish this fate for my daughter but if she must have it in order to live, I suppose I will push for it. But for any sons and for any daughters that I sire with my other two wives, at least if we were on Daranaea they could wed."

"Aren't there any other Daranaeans who feel this way? Maybe someone else would be seeking asylum, like you are?"

Brantus shook his head. "For a son, it would be unnecessary. There is a vote, soon, I understand. An election for Alpha. Her own brother is a leading candidate, but I fear he will lose. The main issue is whether to repeal the euthanasia law. But I fear there is not enough support to repeal it, and things will remain as they are."

"We made first contact, what, almost two decades ago? Hasn't anything changed?"

"They congratulate themselves, the politicians do," Brantus said, "They claim they are being progressive, by granting a choice for menopausal third caste females. But it is anything but that. A poor choice is not much of a choice at all, for they are choosing death now, or death later. Please, Jonathan, I will give her to you. Take her and our daughter. Give them a good life. I know that you do not love her, but I also know that you will be kind to them. Please, Jonathan, I have few options. You are my only hope."

There was a sound at the door. "I'm not expecting anyone," Jonathan said.

He opened the door, and a reporter stuck a small microphone in his face. "Councilman Archer!" yelled another reporter behind the first, "what is your relationship with the Caitian woman?"

"Caitian? What?" Jonathan asked.

"No, no, no," said a reporter up front. The door opened wider and Jonathan and Brantus could see there were a few dozen reporters and camera operators on the front step and in the front yard. "The young woman is a Daranaean. Tell us, what is your relationship with her?"

=/\=

On Daranaea, Trinning looked in on his patients one last time before leaving for the evening. "How are you feeling, Darri?"

"A little warmer," she rasped.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better," he said, injecting her and the others with analgesics. "Contact me at any hour if you are in distress, or call out for Trava. Tomorrow, on the twenty-sixth, I shall give Fyra the cure, and hopefully she will begin to feel a bit better."

Cama just stared into space and shivered as the other two stayed near and tried to keep her warm. 

=/\=

In the hotel, Seppa, Anatha and Raelia watched the news on the viewer. The gossip portion came on, and a man reported, "Today one of the Federation's most eligible bachelors was seen around San Francisco today with a most intriguing woman." The view of the gossip reporter was changed to a photograph.

"Seppa, is that you on the screen?" Anatha asked.

"Oh, my!" Seppa's furry hands went to her face in horror as a photo of Jonathan taking her hand was broadcast for all to see.

7


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jonathan Archer didn't sleep well that night. He got up early to let Windy out and was delighted by the puppy but nowhere near as delighted by the press, some of whom were still hanging around. He glared at them and went back indoors with the dog.

He realized – there was someone he could speak with about dealing with the press, assuming the fellow wasn't too busy. It was not that Jonathan had never dealt with reporters before. But, until that day, it had never been on such a personal level.

=/\=

Malcolm was still in his quarters and had just finished shaving when there was a communications chime. "I've got Jonathan Archer," Hoshi said.

"Really? Put him through, thank you." Captain Reed straightened up and adjusted his collar and then smiled to himself. _Always trying to impress the old boss_, he mused.

"How are you, Malcolm?"

"Fine, sir."

"Malcolm, c'mon, the need to call me _sir_ stopped, I dunno, at least a good six years ago or so," Jonathan said. "How are Lili and Declan?"

"Wonderful as always. But I imagine you weren't calling me about them."

"No," Jonathan said, "I know you're orbiting around Daranaea – the Federation Council keeps me informed of that. And I remembered this morning, that you've had to deal with a less than pleasant press sometimes."

"I don't understand _si _– er, Jonathan."

"I have visitors in town. Remember Seppa?"

"Certainly. Little white-furred girl, with brownish tips on her ears. Declan played with her and her sisters, Minna and Inta, when they were very small. Declan told me he could not decide which of them to marry and so Lili and I made a big show of deciding and I think we ended up telling him that Seppa would be his wife on Tuesdays and Minna would take Wednesdays or some such. He's quite a bit older now – I imagine she is, too."

"She's nineteen," Jonathan said, "and she is married and pregnant with her first child."

"And?"

"And we were out to lunch yesterday and I touched her hand because she was a little upset. It was about Inta, actually – she's afraid that Inta will never marry."

"I'm still not following you, sorry."

"Malcolm, there was a paparazzi there, and he got a lot of really good, clear shots of me holding her hand. And now it's a news story in the gossip sections of the press."

"Ah. And now it is revealed." Malcolm touched the cuff a bit as he remembered. "You recall, of course, when the _Cochrane_ was launched."

"I do."

"Declan was, let's see, he was just about two years old. And we were the subject of news stories, of course. It was you and I in particular, as Captain and First Officer, respectively. The press was extremely interested in the fact that Declan's mother and I have never wed and, in fact, that Lili Beckett is married to someone else." He looked a little away; it was still a bit of a sticking point for him to be the other man in her open marriage, despite her assurances over the years. He wanted to be married to her and wholly above board – the arrangement still felt, at times, odd. And this was one of those times.

"I recall it was pretty painful for you," Jonathan said understandingly. "I didn't realize just how bad it was until now. And it's not so much for me, as it is for Seppa. And Brantus too – he's her husband. How did you combat it? How did you handle it?"

"It was Lili's idea, actually," Malcolm said, "and perhaps you would do well to speak with her about it. But she suggested we confront it directly."

"Confront it directly?"

There was a communications chime on the _Bluebird_. "Jonathan, I must take this," Malcolm said, "I'm sorry to cut things short. But talk to Lili. She can tell you better anyway. She should be at home today."

"Okay. And I'll tell her you miss her." Jonathan said, seeing Malcolm looking a little distant and tapping the cuff a little.

"She knows. But I thank you anyway. It doesn't mean she doesn't like hearing that. Reed out."

=/\=

"We have a communication from the surface," Hoshi said, "it's from a Doctor Trinning. Do you know him?"

"That's a familiar name," Malcolm said, "check – he might be related to the people we met at second contact, or perhaps even as far back as when the _Columbia_ made the first contact. What does he want?"

"He says he's working on a cure for a major disease of theirs. He said he'd like to speak with – and maybe work with – our doctor."

"What does Blair say?"

"I haven't contacted her yet," Hoshi said, "I wanted to speak with you first."

"I am mindful of our ever-evolving protocols when it comes to planetary development. Huh. Please get Blair on the line."

"A moment."

Blair was up but in the middle of applying makeup. "Captain!" she called out. "I'm a little in the middle of things. I hope this isn't an emergency."

"Not at all. Blair, what do you think of going to the surface? There's a doctor –what did you say his name is?"

"Trinning," Hoshi replied.

"He reports he's close to a major breakthrough for curing a disease of theirs. And he asked if he could speak with you. But maybe it would be better for you to actually go down there and meet with him directly."

"I've read about them," Blair said, "According to Doctor Phlox, there's a disease, um, lemme see," she clicked around on her PADD, "there it is. It's called Thylacine Paramyxovirus. It's not dangerous to humans, but it kills Daranaeans by the score."

"I recall once," Malcolm said, "on the _NX-01_ – you might also remember this, Hoshi. There was a species called the Valachians. And they were dying out. It's not so much that Phlox refused to treat them. It's more that he felt they were being evolutionarily replaced."

"He also felt uncomfortable, if I'm remembering it right," Hoshi interjected, "he felt odd because they seemed to be asking him to do their work for them. They just seemed to expect him to be some sort of a miracle worker."

"And now we've got some new protocols," Malcolm said, "they're still being hashed out by the Federation Council. But my understanding is that the less interference with normal planetary development, the better."

"But there are exceptions for allies with Warp Drive," Hoshi pointed out. "So the Daranaeans do fall under that, don't they?"

"They're not Federation members," Malcolm stated, "although that is something that they are probably going to have their next Alpha decide upon."

"Let's do this," said Blair, "I can go there, and with scanners and other measuring instruments only. No drugs, no hypos, nothing like that. I can answer questions, and I won't lie. But if this Doctor Trinning, is it?"

"Yes," Hoshi confirmed.

"If he wants me to just give him the answers, I won't do it, and I'll find some pretext for leaving. But if he asks me if they're on the right track, I can confirm or deny that, yes?"

"That seems all right," Malcolm said. "We'll beam you down after breakfast."

=/\=

"What brings this call?" asked Lili Beckett as she peered at Jonathan.

"I hope all's good with you and your family."

"Definitely," she said, "Doug's off doing, um, I think his unit is training on Lafa IX today. Joss is enjoying Veterinary School. And Marie Patrice is finishing up design school. Declan is still at Oxford for now. Um, you're not calling about my husband and children, are ya?"

"Not really," he said, "although it is good to hear about them. What I really want to know, Lili, is how did you and Malcolm deal with the nosy press?" He explained the situation to her.

"Oh, that poor thing! I remember her as a little girl of course. Declan thought she was wonderful – he thought they all were."

"Malcolm said he was marrying all of them," Jonathan joked.

"I think he wanted to kind of follow what Doug and I do. I don't imagine he quite understood it then. Hmm, I recall I decided to get us some press of our own when the _Cochrane_ was launched."

"Oh?"

"Yes. When most of the mainstream press was being ugly to us, I found a way to contact the Queen of Gossip. You know, the Dish with the Dish."

"Who is that? I don't follow gossip," said Jonathan.

"Rona Moran! Sheesh, doesn't everybody know who she is?"

"When the entertainment and gossip segments come on, I always turn off the news."

"Jonathan, you should watch her. Gotta hear about who's out on the town with whom, yanno."

"See, that's the whole point," he said, "people know and they're twisting it all out of proportion."

"I know," Lili said, becoming serious again. "And I won't deny that listening to her – you might feel she's a bit silly and superficial. But she has a good heart. A lot of them don't, but she's not like that. She truly believes in love and family. Contact her and explain the situation. Have her meet Seppa. That's what we did – the three of us actually met with Rona. And she realized that it wasn't a sordid affair and that Doug was okay with it. We give to her charities every year because of that."

"I'll think about it. Thanks. Oh, and Malcolm – he misses you terribly."

She touched a key charm on its chain around her neck, a gift from Malcolm. "I miss him, too."

=/\=

On Daranaea, Blair beamed down to Trinning's lab. Doctor Varelle was with him. "A female doctor; you humans, your ways are not like ours. But I want you to understand," he said, "I do not question your competency, although a lot of my colleagues would."

"I see," said Blair. "Let's go look at the patients."

Trava came out and gave them all protective gear, but didn't take any for herself. "Don't you need to wear a mask and gown and all that?" asked Blair, who then turned to Trinning and Varelle. "Don't tell me I'm taking her mask. I won't work with you if you let this woman die just to work with me."

"That is not it at all," Trava said, "I have had the disease, and I am now immune."

"Really?" asked Blair.

"Yes, she is," said Trinning, "her antibodies are strong. Please feel free if you wish to check."

Blair ran the scanner over Trava. "Well, I'll be damned," said the human, "I apologize for jumping to that conclusion."

"It is, I am certain, an easy mistake to make," said Varelle.

They donned protective gear and entered quarantine. Darri was sitting up and eating a little meat off the bone. Fyra was having some soup but also coughing a little. Cama was shivering and rocking, which was interrupted by sneezing fits. They all looked up a little when Trava told Blair their names.

"What stages are they at?" asked Blair.

"They were all deliberately infected on the twenty-fourth," Trinning replied. "Darri was given the cure on the twenty-fifth. Fyra here was given the cure this morning."

"And Cama?" asked Blair.

"We were going to wait until tomorrow," replied Doctor Varelle. "We need to determine whether the cure can work in a very advanced case."

Blair took out her scanner again and began checking all three women.

"I want you to know, Doctor Claymore," Varelle said to her, "We are not looking for you to simply give us the answers to our problems. Rather, what we really just wish to know is, are our treatments correct?"

"I understand," Blair said, "and I wouldn't be able to give you more than that anyway. We're tightening up our rules for worlds that aren't members of the Federation. I can observe and I can answer questions, but I can't offer information."

"What can you tell us?" Trinning asked anxiously.

"I believe Darri here is nearly free of the virus," Blair said, "It might be another few days, but she's close to being completely cured, so far as I can tell."

Cama looked up and, although it was a supreme effort of will, she smiled and spoke, her voice croaking and raspy, "That is all I want."

"And Fyra?" asked Varelle.

"A bit behind but she is also on her way to being cured. It may take longer, though. I can't say whether it will work for Cama as there's nothing to scan for yet."

"Very well," Trinning said, "Thank you, Doctor Claymore. You have given us hope where we did not have it before."

14


	11. Chapter 11

11

That night, Blair Claymore couldn't sleep. She increased the illumination in her cabin and began to dictate a log entry.

"_Today I went to the surface of Daranaea in order to check on their progress in curing a mostly fatal illness, Thylacine Paramyxovirus. Preliminary investigations are good, and I feel they're really onto something. "_

She paused for a moment before continuing. "_The bad news is that they are using live test subjects, a practice that fell out of favor on Earth over a century ago. I'm not so sure they realize that they could attain comparable results with petri dishes in a controlled setting. Furthermore, they are delaying treating one_ _case in order to determine whether their cure works in more advanced cases. The methodology is fine – if they were using petri dishes in a controlled setting. Instead, seeing as the cure is working and the test subject is suffering, it's troubling to see them holding back. They're giving her analgesics, but still! It's as if they cannot change their minds and cannot conceive of another way to do things. They seem to see things in mostly blacks and whites. Compromises and grey areas appear to be foreign to Daranaeans._

=/\=

In the _Bluebird_, very early on the morning of the twenty-seventh, there was a communications chime. The night shift was still on duty, so Chip Masterson answered the hail, which was from Acreon. "We have reports of sporadic outbreaks of violence," he stated, "and my security officers are concerned. They say that Daranaeans have set fire to various polling places in some of the provinces. Our voting is tomorrow, on the twenty-eighth and so I fear we may soon see even worse behaviors."

"I'll go get Captain Reed," Chip answered.

=/\=

Malcolm roused himself out of a sound sleep, a beautiful dream where he and Lili were picnicking. He got to the Bridge as fast as he could. "What's the trouble?"

Chip explained the situation. "All right," Malcolm said, "get your wife and the other MACOs up. I'd like to make a strong show of force. Let's stop the violence before it has a chance to spread and escalate."

"Aye, sir."

"Oh, and get me Acreon, if you would."

"I'll do that first."

Acreon seemed about as tired as Malcolm was. "I confess a bit of this is my own fears for my own family," he explained.

"Oh?" Malcolm inquired.

"The violence is, at present, centered on the _Prisk_ and _Corumon_ provinces. Two of my daughters live in those provinces."

"I see."

"My daughter Kathalia lives in _Corumon_ province. Her husband is Doctor Trinning."

"We've dealt with him."

"Yes," Acreon admitted, "I suggested that he contact you about his research. I trust I – and he – did not overstep any bounds."

"It was all right," Malcolm said, "And your other daughter?"

"Morza is secondary to the candidate Vidam. If he is a target of the violence at all, I fear she may be in some peril."

"Are they also in this _Corumon_ province?" Malcolm asked, not exactly following.

"They are in our capital province, _Prisk_," stated Acreon. "Captain Reed, I cannot protect polling places and candidates and also effectively police my populace. I simply don't have enough men."

"Where is your need the greatest?"

"Protect the candidates," Acreon said, "even the ones who seem to have no hope of success. Please."

"All right. Stand by. Reed out."

He took a deep breath and opened the door to his Ready Room. "Mister Masterson, kindly tell your wife she will be guarding one of the two leading Daranaean candidates, a fellow named Boestus. Get Corporal Frank Todd to guard the other lead candidate, Vidam. As for the other assignments, to guard the other seventeen candidates, please tell your wife that they are her choice."

"Got it," said Chip. He opened a channel. "Yeah, Deb? You're gonna guard some guy named Boestus."

=/\=

Trinning walked to his lab as he always did, but this time he detoured around a small fire. "What is happening?" he asked an onlooker.

"They are destroying the polling places."

"But why?"

"My understanding is that the protesters feel that the real issue of the day has not yet been addressed in the Beta Council chamber. They seem to feel that tomorrow's elections will be a sham, so why vote at all?"

"This is about the euthanasia law, yes?" Trinning asked.

The onlooker nodded and left.

Trinning walked a bit more quickly. Once he had arrived, he opened communications. "Mother," he said, "can Chellis come to my home?"

"The streets are not safe," said his mother, Mistra.

"Mother," he said, "Kathalia and Jamae, and Tamira and little Erda, Curra and Samitha, they need protection. Please send my littlest brother over to help them. Kathalia is near her time."

"Why are you not at home, my son?"

"I have patients with Thylacine Paramyxovirus. I cannot leave them. One is Cama – you know her, Mother."

"Of course," said Mistra, "I will send over Chellis once he has finished his morning meal. We will make certain that your family is safe."

=/\=

The lab was fairly quiet. "Cama has worsened," Trava said.

"No," Trinning said, emotion in his voice. He rushed over and saw her shaking with cold in quarantine. He quickly prepared the syringe and got into protective gear, not even waiting for Varelle's arrival. Trava got him into quarantine and he injected Cama immediately. "Please, please, I hope and pray it is not too late for you."

She looked up at him. "Is … Darri … all right?"

"I am right here," said Darri, speaking and behaving as if she were fully cured.

"I am here with you," said Fyra, who then coughed a little.

"And I shall stay," Trinning said, "at least for now. There are people in the streets again, and they feel that the vote tomorrow is ignoring the real issue of the day – this issue – your issue – about the euthanasia law."

"I know … not … of … laws and protests," Cama said softly, and then erupted in a coughing fit, "I … only … know of … cold … and … my … family."

"I will do all I can for you," Trinning said. Trava heard a sound at the door and went to let in Doctor Varelle.

"You … have … such … sad eyes," Cama said quietly, "Do … not … be … sad, for … you have … found … the cure."

Trava came back into quarantine. "Doctor Varelle is injured! He was in the streets and a protester knocked him over."

Trinning looked up. "Darri," he said, "can you care for him? You and Trava?"

"But I am still infectious, am I not?"

"No," he said, "I do not believe you are any more. After all, Trava is not."

"Let me ask Doctor Varelle," Trava said, leaving quarantine again. She returned quickly. "He said he believes you are correct. And, in any event, it appears we have the cure, so he could be injected with it if he does become ill."

"Very well," Trinning said, "go and tend to Doctor Varelle." He opened his communicator. "Kathalia, I may not be home tonight. Cama is critical. Is Chellis there yet?"

"He is," she replied, looking at her fourteen-year-old brother-in-law with a little skepticism, "we fear for your safety, Husband."

"I am safer here with the sick, I think," he replied.

=/\=

In Vidam's house, his wives huddled together in some fear. Even Morza, who was often clever and funny, had no jokes for the way they were feeling and what was happening. Kela, his third caste wife, tried not to cry. Ethara said, "They are calling for a Beta Council meeting. You may have to go."

There was a shimmering light as a person beamed in. "My name is Frank Todd," he said. He was a huge human and was armed. "Captain Reed sent me to protect you."

9


	12. Chapter 12

12

Perhaps a minute later, Major Deborah Haddon Masterson materialized in Boestus's common living area. Like Corporal Frank Todd, she was carrying a phase rifle. "My name is Deb Masterson," she said, "Captain Reed sent me to protect you from the violence outside."

"Humans!" Boestus seethed, "Always trying to impose their values upon us!"

"Excuse me?" Deb asked.

"I did not call for a _female_ to do anything!"

"Husband!" Nitha said, "This is our guest!"

He glanced over at Nitha. "I have a speech to prepare for tomorrow's Election Day. Entertain," he spat out, "our unexpected guest."

"I'm sorry," Deb said, "I'm under orders. Acreon contacted Captain Reed."

"There is much fighting out there," Shura said, hunkering down a little in fear. "Would you be able to protect us as well as a man could?"

"This thing," Deb indicated her phase rifle; "is not tied to any specific gender. It doesn't give a damn if the person pulling the trigger has ovaries."

Nitha gently knocked on the door to Boestus's private bed chamber. He mumbled his assent and she let herself in. She found him holding the little square of cloth. "What troubles you, Husband?"

"I am supposed to protect you," he said, "Acreon is taking on these humans' ways far too much. You have seen what their women do, and how they act and how they dress. It is; it is not right."

"Our traditional ways, they do have a purpose," she said, "for with Thylacine Paramyxovirus, we need big families. Our population _must_ be maintained. The humans do not know that or, if they do, they do not understand it."

"Give me some time. I must work."

"As you wish, Husband."

=/\=

Back in the common living area, Carya asked, "Is the military where your third caste females go? The extra ones, I mean."

"Extras?" Deb asked.

"The ones without husbands," Shura explained.

"I've got a husband," Deb said, "he's up on the _Bluebird_ right now."

"How strange," said Nitha, reentering the room, "I understand the military has its own rankings. I take it that you report to your husband, then?"

"No," Deb said, smiling, "Chip is a Communications Ensign. He's not even the head of his department. But me, I'm a Major. I'm the Commanding Officer for the MACOs on board the _Bluebird_. So I technically outrank him."

"Such a thing would never happen here," Carya said.

=/\=

In his private chamber, Boestus answered a communications hail. "Speeches? Tonight? I thought it would be tomorrow."

"We will have the speeches tonight," Acreon said. "The violence is forcing us to act sooner than any of us would have wished. You must come to the Beta Council chamber tonight, in one hour. Bring your human bodyguard."

"But it is a _female_!"

"It would still be best for you to be safe, Boestus."

"Acreon, why did I get this one? I demand another."

"That one is the Commanding Officer for that military unit. My understanding is that there is none better."

"But a _female_? I am very displeased."

"Just," Acreon said, "be patient. One hour."

"And my wives? Who will protect them from the violence just outside our front door?"

"Bring them with you," Acreon suggested.

"Even the last caste one?"

"Even Shura."

=/\=

At Vidam's house, he soon received a similar call. "I would rather not leave my wives," he said, "they would be vulnerable here, by themselves."

"Have one of your brothers stay there, my son-in-law," Acreon suggested.

"I would, but the married ones are defending their own wives or our mother. And Chellis is with Trinning's women."

"And where is your brother Trinning?"

"My mother said that he was at his laboratory, unable to leave a patient."

"Huh," Acreon thought for a moment. "Bring Morza and the others. We will find room for them somehow, perhaps in the section reserved for the press. I will not have any of my daughters unprotected tonight."

=/\=

Boestus worked on his speech, but he was too distracted to get too far. He came out of his private chamber, clutching the little cloth. "This speech, it will make or break my candidacy, I feel."

"It is, I imagine, about your support for the euthanasia law," Carya stated.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Yet you delay in deciding Shura's future," Nitha pointed out. "She is past the age of childbearing. It is your obligation under the law to decide – will she go to a medical facility for experimentation, or will she be euthanized?"

They were all silent for a moment. Deb stood near the front door, cringing a bit at the thought. She didn't know Shura at all, but it seemed a horrible end, either way, for a woman who was guilty of naught but aging out of childbearing.

"Husband," Shura said, coming close to him," what say you of my fate?"

"I, I do not know. I do not have the time! I am busy!"

"This is my life, Husband!"

"My speech!"

"Will you tell them, Husband," Shura asked, becoming emboldened and raising her voice for the first time in her life, "will you tell the Beta Council about how you cannot impose the law in your own house?"

"Shura–"

"Will you tell them, Husband, about how, when you are troubled or nervous or sad or scared, you still hold and sniff the blanket your mother gave you when you emerged from her pouch? And will you tell them that you saw her taken away when you were but four years of age, because she was a last caste female who had outlived her usefulness?"

He stood there, still holding the cloth, turning and twisting it in his furry hands. He was shaking.

"We shall make it easy for you, Husband," said Nitha.

"E-easy?"

"Yes," she said. "I am your Prime Wife. If you give your speech and you tell the Beta Council and, by extension, everyone in all of the provinces of Daranaea –if you tell them that you continue to support the euthanasia law – then you must mark this day down in your own personal history."

"Wh-why?"

"For it is from this day forward that you will never have relations with me, ever again."

"And I," Carya said, "I am your secondary. And while I cannot refuse relations, according to our rules, you must mark this day down in your personal history because of what I will pledge, if you continue to support the euthanasia law."

"What, what will you do, Carya?" he asked nervously.

"I cannot refuse you. But you will not see me smile. And you will not hear my laugh or sing or be gladdened by your attentions."

"Is this," he went over to Deb and began shouting at her, "is this how you human females operate? Is this your, your lives? Do you pressure your husbands by withholding your favors?"

She glared at him. "No," she said, "most of us don't. But then again, we aren't slaughtered because we can't have kids anymore. I'm not gonna be sent to the glue factory about when I turn fifty because I have value that isn't in my womb. And I bet these women have a value that's extrinsic to that, too, if you'd only stop to see it. And I think that's why you're hesitating. You can't quite put your finger on it, but that's what you're concluding."

He glared back and then glanced at a wall display. "It is time to leave for the Beta Council chamber. All will come along. Even _you_," he said testily to Deb. "And I will fight for my political life tonight."

9


	13. Chapter 13

13

On Earth, Jonathan heard a door chime and let in Rona Moran but no other members of the press. Behind her and her camera man, they all howled. "How come _she_ gets to go in?" one of them asked.

"Because," she turned and gave him a look, "I'm _the Dish with the Dish_."

Jonathan shut the door behind her and her cameraman. Seppa, Brantus, Anatha and Raelia were already there. Rona looked them all over. "My, my," she said, "I can see why the uninitiated would think you were Caitians. But you're clearly not."

"What is your accent?" Anatha asked. "It differs."

"I am British," said Rona.

"It is like Captain Reed's accent," Seppa explained, "And Declan, as he has gotten older, he sounds more like that."

"Precisely," said the gossip columnist. "And it's his paramour who contacted me in this matter."

The introductions were made, and Rona could see that Seppa kept looking to Brantus, perhaps for approval, or coaching, or maybe just encouragement. Rona said, "Let's do this. Here," she unclipped a tiny microphone and then removed its accompanying earpiece and gave them both to her cameraman. "Let's you and me talk alone for a while, all right? This will be off the record."

"I, I do not know," said Seppa.

Jonathan looked at Brantus. "We can take Windy out," he said, "and give those other reporters something to get pictures of."

"All right," Brantus said.

"And Terry," Rona said to her cameraman, "get some nice shots of everyone, all right?"

"Will do." They all departed.

"Now," Rona said when they had all left, "Let's just have a conversation. May I start?" Seppa nodded so Rona continued. "My name is Rona Moran. And I am seventy-one years old. I don't tell too many people that. And, to get truly technical about it, my full name is Verona Linda Moran Dodd Fisher D'Angelo Sherwood."

"Excuse me?"

"I have four ex-husbands."

"Were they from the same time?" The tips of Seppa's ears reddened a bit.

"Oh, no, Darling. One at a time! I am currently unmarried. My last divorce was over twenty years ago. Now I just play." The older woman smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh, my. Divorce is not possible on Daranaea."

"What happens if husband and wife do not get on?"

"He spends his time with his other wives instead. And if she is a third caste female then, when she is menopausal, he does not even give her a choice. He just has her removed from his home." Seppa trembled a little, thinking of that awful practice.

"I see. I am glad to see that you and your husband seem to get along."

"We do. Brantus is; he is wonderful."

"And you are a member of this third caste, are you not?"

Seppa nodded.

"I've read a bit about your species," Rona said, "and I must say it is rather difficult for me, as a woman who is past childbearing, to understand the motivation behind destroying a resource such as yourself."

"Resource?"

"With age often comes wisdom, my dear. I, too, am a mother. My son is a landscape architect. Losing my connection to him would not only break my heart, but I believe it would break his as well. Do not your children miss their mothers when they are, shall we euphemistically say, _deported,_ from the home? Don't you?"

"My, my situation is different. My mother, she was killed when I was very young."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry I brought that up." Rona cast about, trying to figure out how to salvage the situation.

"My father is in the prison. And it is not for murdering my mother, but for killing the boy child she was the vessel for at the time."

Rona took Seppa's furry hand in hers. "I won't print a word of this. Tell me; let's think of something I _can_ print. How do you know Jonathan Archer?"

"His ship, they came, it was because Klingons had set up something on a neighboring planet. It was at this time that my mother's life ended. My father was the Alpha then. When he was sent to the prison, Beta Council member Elemus was made provisional Alpha. My brother Trinning, his secondary wife, Jamae, she is one of Elemus's many daughters. Her mother is a second caste female named Libba."

"You're related to everyone, eh?"

"Almost, or so it may seem," Seppa smiled a little. "Acreon, he was made Alpha. That is, he was elected. He has been the Alpha since then. They are having elections now. My brother Vidam is running."

"So you'll be voting for him by using an absentee ballot of some sort?"

"I cannot vote."

"I see," Rona said, "I won't mention that, all right? But I will mention your brother's candidacy, if that's acceptable to you."

"I think so. The election is tomorrow. We have seen some viewer reports of violence there. I do hope he is all right, and that the entire family is safe."

6


	14. Chapter 14

14

It was the candidates, their many wives, any children living with them, the human bodyguards and the remaining Beta Councilors. Plus the Alpha and the former Alpha had their wives with them as a matter of courtesy. With no room for the entire press contingent, Acreon selected Craethe to do all of the reporting.

Craethe turned to a camera and spoke. "We have a most unusual situation. Due to the violence that has erupted in the streets, the Beta Council has agreed to meet one last time before the general election, which will be held tomorrow, regardless of the condition of the polling places. The Beta Council says voting will occur the old-fashioned way if it must, and a little vandalism should not deter our voters or intimidate them. No one is to be kept from voting tomorrow."

"If we have to count votes by hand, then we will," Acreon stated.

Craethe added, "For their own safety, the candidates' wives and minor children have been brought to the chamber, along with bodyguards generously provided by our barefaced human friends on the _USS Bluebird_." Deb, Frank and the other MACOs and Security officers briefly nodded their acknowledgments to the cameras.

"We will have speeches tonight, from the two lead candidates only," Acreon announced. "We have drawn lots and Vidam will speak first."

Vidam stood up, a little flush with excitement and nervousness, which caused the tips of his ears and nose to redden and make him appear more foxlike than normal. "Cooperation with humans and friendship with other species, like Tellarites and Denobulans, has taught us that most species don't marry the way we do. Even Denobulans, who also have multiples, they do not place a commercial value on their women."

He paused to collect himself. "Long ago, when we were but tiny ancestral versions of ourselves, litters were large. And they were dominated by female children. The females were mostly stronger, and therefore more likely to survive to adulthood, and so the difference was supported and sustained. This imbalance perpetuated as our ancestors evolved broader, wider teeth, their spines straightened out as they began to walk upright, and they developed opposable thumbs. There were, quite simply, too many females."

Some of the lesser candidates seemed a little bored, so he realized he needed to wrap things up quickly. "Thylacine Paramyxovirus has devastated our population, yet we devastate it even more with compulsory euthanasia. Doctors, I know, are working around the clock to try to cure that horrible malady. My brother, the doctor, Trinning – he says that they are close to a true breakthrough."

His voice got louder as he gathered more courage. "What will we do when they have finally cured it? Will we, then, decide to make a law to euthanize our secondaries? Where does it end? I say it ends now. It ends here! Third caste females who are menopausal can do all manner of things. They can still cook and keep house. They can still care for children. They could, I dare say, do more if we gave them the opportunity. A vote for, for me, that is a vote against the euthanasia law. _I say we end it now_!"

=/\=

In Trinning and Varelle's lab, there were the sounds of shouting outside, but the doors seemed to be holding. "Trava," Varelle said, "you are a good woman. You are a caring nurse."

"I, I only do what I can copy from what you and Doctor Trinning do, sir."

"It is good. And Darri, you are good at, at following my directions. The bandage is put on correctly."

"Thank you, Doctor Varelle," she said, "We are here to help you find the cure for Thylacine Paramyxovirus. Do you think that Cama will recover?"

"I cannot say," he replied. "Trinning is staying in quarantine with her and Fyra. I fear that his protective gear may not help him for as long as he is staying in there. He has three small daughters at home, and a pouchling, and his Prime Wife is due to deliver again soon. It would be a tragedy if he were to bring the disease home with him."

"Do you think," Trava ventured, "that the protesting, is it doing anything?"

"I do not know. I am not a follower of most politics. If the euthanasia law is repealed, I suppose I will need to find true volunteers. And I do not know what would happen to someone such as Darri, who was never purchased to be a wife. I do hope that Vidam has a plan for what would happen to someone like you, eh?"

"I do not know what I would do," Darri said, "I wonder if someone like me would be permitted to work, like Trava does."

"Trava is, it is all very unofficial and off the record. If our funding sources were to find out, I suppose we would be shut down for good," Varelle said sadly. "It is a pity, for you are a good worker, Trava. And I do not mean just how you cook and clean. I never thought I would say this, but your work has been a part of us finding the cure."

"I am pleased that my blood could help you."

"It was not just that. It was your ideas as well. I wish I knew a way for you to properly receive credit. It is a pity that Doctor Rechal in the prison will receive some credit for this breakthrough when you cannot, due to your sex."

"I was not born the right way," Trava said, looking down.

=/\=

"I think I have everything I need," Rona told Jonathan. "I will do the broadcast tonight."

"Thank you," he said.

"Do you have a paramour? A _real_ one?" she asked.

"I do," he admitted, "but she deserves her privacy. The woman is," he sighed, "the arrangement is a less than conventional one."

"Is it like Reed and his lady?" Rona asked.

"Yes," Jonathan admitted quietly.

"Very well," Rona said, "but if you are ever in a position to marry her, will you invite me, and allow me to cover it? I love weddings, and I always, _always_ bawl like a baby at them."

He smiled at her. "Sure," he said, but had no idea if it would ever happen. Miva was far away, on Lafa II – the same planet where Lili was – and was as married as Lili was. Life was, at times, far too complicated.

7


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Boestus will speak now," Acreon said.

Boestus stood up, shuffling papers. He looked up at his wives, and caught Shura's eye. She was looking helpless and her eyes were very sad.

He looked at Carya and Nitha, and they were sitting on either side of Shura, their hands on her arms. _Solidarity_.

He discarded his papers. "I will speak without preparation," he said, "and so this speech will be, it may ramble a bit. Please forgive and indulge me a little, for what I had to say beforehand, it no longer matters."

He cleared his throat. An aide brought him a glass of water. "Vidam, he is right."

Everyone in the Beta Council chamber stared at Boestus. Even the human bodyguards did so.

He stood there quietly for a moment. "The euthanasia law is wrong. All right-thinking Daranaeans should oppose it, and support its, its overthrow. I do not normally break with traditions but, in this case, I must."

Shura looked him in the eye, daring to hope a little bit for her own future.

"Vidam has said," Boestus continued, "that we had, and we continue to have, an imbalance between the genders. And that much is true. But it is also due to Thylacine Paramyxovirus. Daranean males are; we are far more likely to contract it. And so that skews the numbers even more." He sipped a little water.

"But if the disease is near a cure, and it is eventually eradicated, then that, that reason for the imbalance, it will diminish and, and eventually, it will completely go away, yes?"

He sipped more of the water. "So as the imbalance levels off, our reasons for having such huge families and, and only supporting and nurturing and feeding and giving a, a home to last – I mean, _third_ – caste females who are fertile, those reasons hold much less, well, water." He looked at his water glass and smiled a little at the sudden absurdity of the metaphor.

"These women, they have a value. And I do not mean in terms of what they can fetch on the open market. Instead, they are, they only wish to, to please us. To care for our children, and to, to cook our meals and make our homes the sweet-smelling refuges we all know that they can be. And their value is more than that. It is in their smiles and their care and their laughter and their love. Yes, their love. We have no word and no symbol in our writing for wife-love or for husband-love. But perhaps we should."

Looking at Deb, he chugged the last of his water. "And what does it mean to our human allies, when the main political issue on Daranaea is neither jobs nor membership in the Federation, nor any of a thousand other worthwhile causes. But instead it is how we can perpetuate the senseless disposal of some of our most helpless citizens. How barbaric we must be to them. If this law remains on our books, then they have every right to depart and forget us, leaving us to our sad fate as our citizenry effectively cannibalizes itself, and we shed the veneer of civilization in favor of ancient problems that we should have learned how to look past a long, long time ago."

=/\=

"_Darlings_!" Rona Moran enthused during the gossip section of the news on the viewer. "It is I, Rona Moran, your _Dish with the Dish_. And have I got news for you!"

Behind her, the scene of the studio backdrop changed to a photograph taken that day, of Seppa.

"Today I spent the most lovely time with Councilman Archer and his guests. As you can see, darlings, this lovely young lady is not a Caitian at all. Her species is Daranaean."

The background photograph changed to one of Brantus by himself.

"The young lady's name is Seppa, and on the screen behind me is a photograph of her husband, Brantus, who I also met today. Didn't Mister Oliver capture a wondrous likeness of him? Brantus looks a bit like the ancient Egyptian god Anubis, don't you think?"

The picture changed to one of Brantus with Anatha and Raelia. "As you can see, Brantus has two other wives. On Daranaea, wealthy men have three, and each one is from a particular caste. Anatha, on the left, is from a caste known as Prime Wife."

The picture shifted to one of Seppa and Jonathan Archer together. "Seppa met Councilman Archer when she was rather small. After Second Contact with their species, the _DC-1500_, you know, the old_USS Zefram Cochrane_, sent a gift to Seppa's family for the holidays. And Seppa, being the gracious and polite girl she is, sent a thank-you note. Ever since then, she and Councilman Archer have been fervent pen pals. Her visit with her family is an occasion for Councilman Archer to meet her husband, and for her to share the joy of her first pregnancy. As you can see," the photograph switched to a picture of just the three wives together, "all three wives are expecting. I imagine there will be a lot of late-night feedings in this family's near future."

The picture changed to one of Brantus with all three of his wives. "Didn't Terry Oliver get a wonderful shot of them all? Really, darlings, I think he is the greatest cameraman I have ever worked with! Brantus told me, he said that there is a saying on Daranaea. Let me see if I can say it properly." She smiled and faced the camera directly. "_When the wives all get along, there is no sweeter smell. But if the wives don't get along, nothing can ever make the home smell sweet_."

She paused for a moment. "They do not have divorce on Daranaea. And that made me think a little bit about my four exes. I want you all to know, darlings, that there is nothing greater in the galaxy than love. The love in this family is self-evident. As for my exes, you all know, darlings; that I have spoken less than kindly of them in the past. But to all of them and, particularly, to my third ex-husband, Maurizio D'Angelo, I want to apologize. At the very least, in the name of the love that we once shared, I do hope that you can forgive me, Maurizio. And for my part, whether or not forgiveness is forthcoming, I swear to you I will not belittle you again."

She swallowed a little before wrapping up. "Darlings, the paparazzi had a field day with Seppa. I do hope that her – and her family's – impressions of Earth and her people can be mended and strengthened now. As for Councilman Archer, his private life," she smiled, "remains a mystery. But I vow to you, darlings, one of these days, I shall know all about it. And you'll hear it from me first. Ta, darlings."

7


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Are there any other speakers?" Acreon asked.

"I wish to speak," it was a voice in the back, roughened with age.

It was the former Alpha, Elemus, who was a rather old man. Two of the younger Beta Council members attempted to help him, but he waved them off. Then his two remaining wives came over. He allowed them – Thessa, his Prime Wife, who was also very old – and Libba, his secondary, who was younger and stronger – he allowed them to help him. He leaned heavily on Libba and smiled a little at her as she gently helped him to stand. He then turned to Thessa and smiled at her, too. She was shakier and the labor was more difficult for her, but she smiled at him just the same.

=/\=

From their home, Jamae felt her pouchling turn over as she and Kathalia and Tamira watched the proceedings on the viewer. "Come, Chellis! That is my mother Libba on the screen!" she called out.

Their fourteen-year-old brother-in-law came over. "So it is," he commented.

"Come over, daughters," Kathalia said, and Samitha, Curra and even little Erda came and sat down to watch.

=/\=

In the Beta Council chamber, Elemus spoke haltingly. "A man, a man," he began, "he needs comfort in his life. And as he gets older, it is the little things that, that matter more." He looked at each of his wives before continuing. "It is a familiar smell. A touch from one who is well-known. The foods that one is used to, and the cushions and chairs and the bed that a man has known for years. All of those things, they, they are important."

He cleared his throat and Thessa patted his back a little. "When, when Cama was, was removed from our, our house, you must understand, our house, it darkened. We did not think, at the time, to, to protest. But we should have. If she lives, I, I want her back. My, my two remaining wives, I know you both want her back at home."

"Yes, Husband," Thessa said to him. Libba nodded.

"My house does not smell as sweetly anymore," Elemus said, "Even for someone with such a, such a subtle scent. It does not mean that her scent was not a good one. You just, you had to be close in order to, in order to experience it. And, and such things are, they are private anyway!"

=/\=

Doctor Varelle had the viewer on, and he and Trava and Darri had been watching. He got up and knocked on the window of quarantine. "Trinning!" he called out, "Your mother-in-law Libba is on the viewer! And they are speaking about Cama!"

Trinning blinked a few times as he had dozed off. Cama did not seem to be moving, and he was alarmed. He put two fingers to her throat. There was still a pulse. He surmised that the reason she was so quiet was because she was breathing normally. But he felt cold. "Doctor Varelle, please prepare a dose. For, for me," he said. "I fear I may have contracted the virus, being in here this long, even with protective gear." 

Varelle said to Darri and Trava, "We will do this. And both of you will watch, and will learn how. You will – we will, together – we will prepare two injections."

"Two?" Trava inquired.

"Yes. One is for Trinning, to cure him. The other is for me – I wish to see if the vaccine can be used for prevention at all. We need to test that out."

"If it does not work, Doctor, I fear for your life," Trava said.

"I am an old man," Varelle said, "if I die for science, then I do. But you are all right. And that is what matters – for you to be all right, and for Doctor Trinning to be all right, for the sake of his young ones."

They worked together to prepare the injections, and Varelle showed them what to do. The two women entered quarantine and injected Trinning. He removed his protective gear as it was of no further use to him. "Come out of quarantine," Varelle said, "if this works as a preventative, the only way to test it will be for us all to sit here together. We may as well."

Darri and Trava brought Cama out as Fyra was able to walk under her own power. "Is she recovering?" Darri asked, referring to Cama.

"It seems so, but it is so slow," Fyra said. "I cannot really judge, but that seems to be the case."

"Your observations are valid ones," Varelle said. "I suspect you are correct."

=/\=

As they watched in Trinning's house, Erda turned and looked at her mother. "Mama?" she asked.

"You are talking! Erda, you are talking!" Tamira said, smiling at her little girl.

"Daddy?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

"No, that is your father's brother," Ethara explained, "His name is Vidam."

=/\=

"Have you been following this?" Deb asked, her communicator open. She was calling Captain Reed.

"No, I have not. Hoshi," he said, "get the political Daranaean broadcast on the main viewer, please."

"They're doing something big," Deb said. "I gotta go. Masterson out."

=/\=

"We will have a vote on the euthanasia law," Acreon said, "And that will remove it as an issue in this campaign, as both leading candidates have the same opinion."

The Sergeant at Arms came out and yelled. "All members of the Beta Council will rise for the vote!"

All of the representatives from all of the many provinces of Daranaea rose as one.

"All opposed will return to their seats!" yelled the Sergeant at Arms. There was some shuffling as some seats were pulled out and some of the Beta Council members sat down.

The Sergeant at Arms counted, and then he counted again. "We have a tie, sir," he reported to Acreon.

"Then it is my vote to cast, to break the tie," said the Alpha. "I have seen many ideas in my time. And things are changing. Some of the changes have been, perhaps, too fast, such as an effort to give the vote to Prime Wives." He looked at Vidam, who had championed that cause years before. "But today's vote is different. This issue is quite literally one of life or death. It may become difficult to support unmarried women. They may have to work. And I think we will have to allow them to work. And so it is my vote to repeal the euthanasia law."

=/\=

On the_ Bluebird_, Malcolm said, "Their elections are tomorrow. But I think the real race was run tonight."

7


	17. Chapter 17

17

Election Day on Daranaea dawned. It looked to be beautiful weather on much of the planet.

The press reported that there was some damage to the polling places but that most of them were intact. Where the machines were destroyed, Daranaean males voted the old-fashioned way, which was just like the Beta Council voted. A large group would come into a makeshift polling place, and chairs would be provided. Voters would stand and the supporters of Boestus would sit. If anyone supported any candidate other than Vidam, he would go through a second round of standing/sitting voting. But almost everyone was voting for either Vidam or Boestus.

With the euthanasia law out of the way as an issue, voters considered jobs or membership in the Federation as their main reasons for deciding on one candidate or another. Boestus favored a wait and see approach when it came to membership in the Federation, whereas Vidam wanted to join right away. As for the jobs matter, Vidam favored aggressively working with businesses in order to create jobs, whereas Boestus preferred giving businesses a chance to create jobs on their own. No one said anything about the possibility of unattached women working, although it was on voters' minds.

=/\=

On the _Bluebird_, Malcolm called back his MACOs and Security personnel, except for Deb and Frank. They were both to remain through the losing candidate's concession speech. But the other candidates were left to regular Daranaean protection.

Hours passed and he was on his usual eighteen hundred hours call. Declan was on one side of the screen and Lili on the other, in split screen. "So tell me about Oxford," he said to his son, "how are your classes?"

"Anatomy is going splendidly," said Declan, "and so is my course on British History. Painting and Line Drawing are good, too. Calculus, eh, this is why I'm becoming an artist."

"It was the bane of my existence, too," Lili confided to their son.

"That is why when your mother and I play chess, it's a more or less foregone conclusion – I suppose that's not your strong suit, Lili-Flower."

"And this is why I make the soufflés," she replied. "I gotta play to my strengths."

"That reminds me of the Daranaeans a bit," Malcolm said, "I think they need to understand that people have all manner of strengths. And they need to look past, I don't know, pouches and who wears what, and just understand the people. The individuals – they matter. Not some preconceived notion of how their society should be, and always should be. They're stuck in, I don't know, it must be how they were thousands of years ago. They move forward with their technology but not with their society."

"I saw on the viewer," Declan said, "that they repealed an awful law last night, about euthanizing menopausal women."

"A good thing, too," Lili said, "I mean, if I was a Daranaean – you remember this, Malcolm? You and I talked the last time you were officially there, before we took Dec to play. We talked about what it would be like if we were Daranaeans, and Dec was a girl."

"_Mum_!"

"Hear me out, love," she said, "we were talking, I recall, about what it would be like. My opinions would be ignored. Dec, you would just be sold off like, I dunno, you'd just be sold. And your father would be expected to make all the decisions with no help from me whatsoever."

"At least, no acknowledged help," Malcolm said, "I met a number of wives at a reception we held. Those women were all Prime Wives, but I got the distinct impression that at least the younger ones have some input. But their husbands can never, truly, admit that they are listening to them."

"Power behind the throne, eh?" Declan asked.

"Somewhat," Malcolm said. He then turned to Lili and his face was pained. "You, love, if you were in their third caste, you'd be, God, you'd be gone by now, for the crime of, of being no longer fertile."

"Then I would have been hauled off to the slaughter when Dec was born, right?" she asked. "Good thing they threw out that law. Otherwise, I'd lose a lot of respect for the new Federation if they stayed friends with them. I'd also have trouble with our Council, even though Jonathan is a member. We may need allies, but somewhere in there, I mean, we should take a stand and hold our allies to some sort of minimal standards, don't you think?"

"Declan," Malcolm said, "could you please excuse your mother and me for a moment?"

"I can just drop off," he said, "I have a still life I have to finish. Love to you both."

"Love you, sweetheart," Lili said.

"Love you, son." When Declan was off the line, Malcolm said, "And you might also remember, I almost quit over the Daranaeans that time."

"I remember."

"It was because of you. I don't know how those men were able to do that to the mothers of their children. Even if they couldn't feel any love for them. How could they sleep at night after such a barbarous practice?" He touched the cuff a bit before continuing. "I would hold you now, if I could, be as close to you as, as possible. I just want you to know, Lili-Flower, that my love for you, it isn't disposable."

She smiled at him. "I would never, ever throw it away."

=/\=

At Jonathan's home, they were watching the viewer together. "I feel so much more secure with the euthanasia law overturned," Seppa said. "We can go home if we wish."

"Yes," Brantus said absently. Jonathan gave him a look and so he added, "Seppa, there is one thing I need to tell you."

"Yes, Husband?"

"Seppa, before we knew that the law would be overturned. I am not certain how to put this."

"You can tell me anything, Husband."

"Even that I offered to sell you if the law was not overturned? Seppa," he said, looking at her with a bit of trepidation, "I was so afraid that we would travel forever. Knowing Jonathan, I figured you and our daughter; you would have a home with someone who cared."

She looked at him with shining eyes. "This law, it was so horrible, for what was even considered. But one thing is clear – there is a bond between our species, a friendship that at least is at the heart of things." Windy suddenly jumped up into her lap and leaned into her belly, ear flap up, as if the little dog was listening for the sounds of Seppa's baby. "What do you hear, Windy? You would have been playmates, I suppose."

"Perhaps," Anatha said, "someone should honor this bond between our species."

"Yes," Raelia said, "for I cannot imagine an offer being made on Andoria or Tellar or elsewhere. Only here, only with this good friend, was it so much as considered."

"We have a great affection for canids," Jonathan said. He went to pick up Windy but she seemed to want to stay with Seppa so he let her do so.

"For Windy's species," Brantus said, "have you any very important ones?"

Jonathan thought for a moment and then consulted his PADD. "The first living Earth creature in space was a dog. She was called Laika."

"Oh, Brantus, can we?" Seppa asked.

"Certainly," he said, "I think it would be appropriate."

"I'm not following you," Jonathan said.

"We would like to name our baby Laika," Seppa said.

"I think that would honor the relationship between humans and Daranaeans," said Jonathan. "May Laika never be afraid to go home."

"Jonathan?" Seppa asked.

"Yes?"

"You are a council member, like Vidam, yes?"

"Somewhat like him."

"If he is elected Alpha, he will need wise counsel, and a friend who is also an Alpha."

"I bet Boestus would, too, if it turns out that he wins," Brantus said.

=/\=

On Daranaea, Deb stood at parade rest as Boestus paced a bit, waiting for the results of the election. There was a communications chime. "Come to the Beta Council chamber," Acreon said.

"Yes, of course," replied the anxious candidate, "My, my family, they may still be a bit in danger. I would rather not leave them behind."

"Bring them if you wish," Acreon said, "after all, today's outcome also concerns them. Acreon out."

"Thank you for including me, Husband," said Shura.

"I will do my best not to leave you out of things anymore," he said, "I can learn new things, you see."

=/\=

In Vidam's house, Frank waited with the family. "Have you a wife and children?" asked Morza.

"Me? Oh, no," he said.

"You should," said Kela.

"No," he said, shaking his head, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But –" Ethara began, and then she saw his face, "there is a reason you have no wife."

"My preference goes the other way," Frank said.

"I wonder if anyone on Daranaea feels that way," Morza speculated.

"I imagine their lives are difficult, if there are such people," Vidam said, "win or lose today, perhaps my role, in part, can be to let people of that stripe, let them know that they are still citizens. They should not be made to feel uncomfortable, or that they are not safe, due to such, such feelings."

"Repealing the euthanasia law is one thing, changing attitudes is something else," said Ethara.

"Then let the tolerance begin with us," Vidam said, "Win or lose."

"Win or lose," his wives said back to him.

There was a communications chime, and they were also summoned to the Beta Council chamber.

11


	18. Chapter 18

18

Acreon spoke into a camera. "I have the results of the election. And Daranaeans, I want you to know that the turnout was tremendous. You have truly cared about this election, with over ninety-five percent turnout. The candidates will all rise."

All of the nineteen candidates rose as one. He read off the percentages, starting with the seventeen candidates with the smallest number of votes. Their total percentage was about six-tenths of one percentage point. They sat as their names were read, until only the top two candidates remained standing.

All eyes were on Acreon. "With forty-nine point six percent of the vote, Vidam is second. With fifty point two percent of the vote, Boestus is the winner of the election and is now our new Alpha."

A roar rose up from the Beta Council chamber. Vidam immediately shook hands with Boestus. Acreon gave Boestus the floor. Shaking a bit, he blinked several times before they all quieted down. "I am, I am overcome," he said. "This is a dream, is it not?"

The council laughed a bit at that. He continued. "I, this has been a difficult battle. And the hardest part of it was a decision that, up until last night, I feared I had to make." He glanced over at Shura and she looked down. "But no more. _Citizens_," he raised his voice a little. "Our traditions are important. Our heritage is not to be simply and merely discarded. There remains a value in our past, our traditions and our culture. We have been moving quickly, and now is the time, I feel, to slow down a bit. We must carefully and cautiously make decisions about our collective future."

He glanced around a bit, his eyes settling on Vidam. "My esteemed opponent has many good ideas. I hope he will work with me. For one thing," he smiled a bit, "if we thought we had a jobs issue before, we truly have it now. I look forward to working with him and listening to his ideas about that. And perhaps advocating implementing one or two of them, if he is willing to work with me. Are you?"

Vidam stood up. "I am willing to work with you, for the good of Daranaea. And I will defer to you, as the Alpha. I hope that we – and the entire Beta Council – can have a fruitful five years."

"There will be many things decided, in particular, this year," Boestus said. "I am confident that we will be moving in the correct, sweet-smelling direction. _To the future of Daranea_!"

"_To the future_!" yelled the members of the Beta Council, as one.

=/\=

There was a communications chime at Jonathan's home. "_Darling_!" It was Rona, "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Oh?" asked Jonathan.

"I just want to convey to your guests that I'm sorry that their candidate lost the election."

"I believe that the truly important vote went their way."

"Ah," she said, "that horrid euthanasia law. I think I can see now why they were traveling in the first place. All the best to you. Moran out."

4


	19. Chapter 19

19

The following day, the twenty-ninth of August of 2180, Deb and Frank beamed back up to the _Bluebird_.

Malcolm placed a call to Acreon. "Are you slated for retirement?"

"I am," he said, "but my third caste wife was taken from me before the euthanasia law was repealed. It is, I fear, a shameful vestige of an earlier time. Still, with other third caste women escaping that fate, I imagine someone will be available. You should contact Boestus as well. He will need to become acquainted with you, and Captain Hernandez and others who captain Federation vessels that come into our airspace."

"Does Boestus know," Malcolm ventured, "that if Daranaea becomes a part of the Federation that your women will have the right to vote in Federation elections? And we won't stand on ceremony when it comes to caste – it's not going to matter to us one whit."

"He does not know that, I suspect, Captain Reed. Perhaps he can be told that at some later date. Acreon out."

=/\=

At the lab, Varelle had Trava open communications. "Contact the press, please. We have a major news story."

"Right away, Doctor Varelle."

=/\=

The Daranaean press came from many of the provinces in order to cover the news story from Trinning and Varelle's lab. The two doctors stood outside the building and spoke. "We have," Varelle said, "a cure for and prevention against Thylacine Paramyxovirus."

"Who developed the cure?" asked Craethe, the reporter.

The doctors looked at each other. "We must give credit to the prisoner, Doctor Rechal," Varelle stated, "for he had good ideas and they were of a great help to us. We must give him some credit for this breakthrough."

Trava came out with Fyra. Trinning looked at them before speaking. "We must also give credit to our test subjects. They endured a lot, and they did it to help our entire species. These brave women must not be forgotten."

A reporter asked, "Can you tell us how you discovered this spectacular breakthrough?"

"Come here, Trava," Varelle said. She came over, a little timid. "Gentlemen, you must know, we used this woman's blood. She recovered on her own. We would not have a cure without her."

"And it was more than her blood," Trinning added, "It was her ideas. She is not just our cook and, and the one who cleans our lab."

"I can confirm this," Varelle said, "Trava is much more like a trusted and respected colleague. If our funding must be pulled for this irregularity, then so be it. We have found the cure and the prevention. They are all that matter. I ask that they be named for Trava, for without her, they would not, they could not, exist."

The tips of Trava's ears and nose reddened considerably. "I was only doing as you doctors said. We all worked together."

"Has this cure been tested on an advanced case?" asked Craethe.

"Yes," Trinning said. "Darri, if you please."

Fyra went into the lab to help, and together she and Darri helped Cama walk over to where the reporters and cameras were. Cama was shaky but not cold. "I, I owe my, my life to the doctors, and to Trava. And I owe it to Fyra and Darri. All have worked together in order to find and test this cure."

=/\=

From his home, sitting between Thessa and Libba, Elemus sat bolt upright. "It is Cama! She lives!"

=/\=

Jonathan saw his guests off. "So you're going back to Daranaea?" he asked.

"Yes. Laika needs to know her family," Seppa said, patting her own belly.

"She should," he said, "and I hope she gets an opportunity to come to Earth some time, as I would love to meet her, and I'm sure Windy would, too." The little dog barked when she heard her name.

"Will you run for your Alpha position?" Brantus asked.

"Possibly," Jonathan said, "but I'll be hounded by reporters."

"I think Rona Moran will put in a word for you," said Seppa, "and she will drive the rest of them off."

"It is good to have powerful friends," said Raelia.

"It is good to have friends, period," agreed Anatha.

"You will write to me?" Seppa asked Jonathan.

"Of course. Even if I do run for Federation President, I'll find the time to write to you."

"And I will find the time to write back, but after Laika and our others are fed or are down for their naps." She smiled. "We are still a very different people from humans."

"As you should be," he answered, "Isn't the variety what we all like?"

"_Infinite diversity in infinite combinations_ – don't the Vulcans say that?" asked Brantus.

"They do," replied the human.

6


	20. Chapter 20

20

A few days later, on Captain Reed's sixty-eighth birthday, September the second of 2180, the _Bluebird_ was hailed by the _Corumon_. "Greetings to you," Seppa said, "for I remember the father of my old playmate, Declan." Brantus and his other wives stood behind her.

"I see you are very grown up now," said Malcolm, "and expecting as well."

"Tell Declan," she said, "that I had to deny his marriage proposal," she smiled, nose wrinkling a little "and I have found true husband-love."

"I'll tell him. And by the looks of it, I think your husband found, I suppose you'd call it wife-love."

"Yes," she said, "and there is not much that smells sweeter than that."

"I concur. Reed out."

=/\=

On Daranaea, Trinning and Varelle visited the prison. "We will vouch for Doctor Rechal," they told the guards, "and we have a letter from the Judiciary. He may be released into our custody."

The guards released Rechal. "It is good to be out, and with friends," he said, "and the free air is of a sweeter fragrance. I am to work, and that I will do."

From the cell that they had shared, the disgraced Arnis looked up. "He gets out? _He_?!"

"He has helped to cure Thylacine Paramyxovirus, Father," Trinning said.

"Our world is changing," Arnis said angrily, "it is not the world I knew. It is a foreign land now."

"Then perhaps it is for the best that you have a life sentence," Rechal said, "and you can miss what is happening, and what many of the rest of us are eager to embrace."

"Daranaea will fall if the women get power! You will see!" Arnis thundered.

The three doctors departed and shook their heads as one. "I am sorry for my father's outburst," said Trinning.

"He does not know that his kind are becoming extinct," said Rechal. "Come, there is more work."

=/\=

Boestus had Vidam and his family over. The wives had gone to the back to chat and visit, giving the two men a chance to talk.

"Vidam," Boestus ventured, "we have differences of opinion on many things. But we have one main thing in common. Two, actually."

"Two?"

"One is that we both wish for what is best for Daranaea."

"Of course, Alpha."

Boestus smiled a little. "I am unused to hearing that. The other thing is our, our wife-love. Can that be a word, do you think? Do others feel this way?"

"I think so," said Vidam, "I think more than had admitted before. We should, our society, it should not discourage this feeling and it being admitted aloud, and in public."

"Then we are agreed on some fundamental things," said Boestus. "I have hopes and confidence of a sweet-smelling future."

"As do I," replied Vidam, "I truly believe it can happen now."

4


End file.
